Loving You Through Time
by Sylvanus Snape
Summary: AU,postwar. A classical potion accident has an unlikely result. Chp 12! More visitors and a revelation... first fic in English... Warning! Genderbender! Time Travel! M/M in later chapters...
1. the one with good old Neville

**Loving You Through Time**  
**by** Sylvanus Snape

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** extremely OOC  
**Pairing:** HPSS  
**Summary: **Post-war, a classical potion accident with unlikely result...  
**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc.. I own nothing, make no money from anything, and am writing this purely for personal enjoyment

**AN: **This is my first fic... and English isn't my mother tongue. Please don't be too hard on me puppy eyes. The chapters are short but I consider that easier to start with, don't you? I hope to keep this fic going! I'm now waiting your reaction.

**Loving You Through Time**

**Prologue: The one with « Good old Neville »**

If there's one thing you learn in six years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it is: never work with Neville Longbottom in Potions. Unfortunately if the teacher has it in mind to make your life a living hell by all means, you have little choice on the matter. So here's Harry Potter starting his 7th year with potions and his labpartner: good old Neville. Snape really wants to succeed where Voldemort's living corpse failed last June.

It's not that Neville is... Stupid... well, potions is still his Achilles's heel. All that confidence, he gained the last few years just vanishes and we find ourselves in front of the shy and clumsy Gryffindor first year who deseperly searches "Trevor I" (whom joined the list of casualties this summer) whenever professor Snape appears. That man stays Neville's biggest fear, the other being Grandma Longbotton in her bad days.

"I have spent six years trying to teach you the fine art that is potions, to you, the next generation of wizards and witches. Thank Merlin, this is our final year and you all will be leaving, only if you succeed here, though! This year you'll be all paired in groups of two, with luck, it may limit the damages."

Professor Snape said looking at the Gryffindor's admitted in Advanced Potion : Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Severus Snape thanked silently all the gods for Ronald Weasley's failure in the Potion's OWL. The last Weasley boy's temper didn't get better during the war and the tension between him and the Malfoy heir was getting worse each days, even Longbottom was the safest option than the Weasley ticking Time Bomb.

Harry Potter was day-dreaming again, so much has changed and this will be his first year deatheater free. The battle pushed him to make the most difficult decision in his life: to kill or be killed, to be a murderer or a corpse... He chose the first option thinking that he'd only be sending back a corpse in hell. Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort died a few days after the exam... A nasty smell brought him back from his thought...

Neville was doing it again! He was about to put dragon scales in their cauldron, considering that they were doing an extremely flammable potion, this was not good. "No!" He yelled surprising his partner who let go the ingredient in the the potion. The liquid started to boil at an incredible rate.

"Everybody OUT... Potter, OUT!" Screamed Snape. Before the Gryffindor could react, he got spashed by the substance. It burned his skin, he felt himself shrinking. His screams were filling the room, but he could still hear those of the other students and professor Snape giving orders. The man came near him, he aimed his wand on the younger man and started saying several healing spells. Suddenly, emerald green and onyx eyes met, each full of fear and Harry Potter gave his last scream before vanishing into thin air.


	2. the one with the breasts

**Title: Loving You Through Time**.  
**Author:** Sylvanus

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** extremely OOC  
**Pairing:** HPSS  
**Webpage: **

**Email:**  
**Summary: **Post-war, a classical potion accident with unlikely result...  
**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc.. I own nothing, make no money from anything, and am writing this purely for personal enjoyment

**AN: **This is my first fic... and English isn't my mother tongue. Please don't be too hard on me puppy eyes. The chapters are short but I consider that easier to start with, don't you? I hope to keep this fic going! I'm now waiting your reaction.

**Loving You Through Time**.

Chapter one: The one with the breast.

His body was hot and he felt heavy for a moment, then dizzy... it was like being on a rollercoaster, it kept going on and on faster and faster... then it stopped! His body was cold but light... light... he felt extremely different... He could hear voices around him... he wanted to open his eyes, he needed it...

"Our friend is awaking , Albus..."

"Albus" thought Harry... he sighed, and opened his eyes, if his mentor was there then he could relax...

"Professor?" he said trying to find the older man.... strangely what he heard, his voice seemed different... it was a little too high and crystallin to be his.

"How are you, miss?" He heard Albus's voice asking. 'Miss? Did he lose it this time?' thought Harry. He finally found the face of his old mentor, but what he saw surprised him... Albus seemed younger than usual. He gasped and stared at the man. Hearing footsteps, he turned his face to find a much younger Poppy.

"Are you Albus Dumbledore?" He asked still not reconizing his voice.

"Of course I am young lady. You are at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, this is Madam Pomfrey. We found you outside at the gates in a very bad condition..."

"Young lady? You must be mistaken, professor because I'm a boy..." saying that he started to look at himself. He still had both his arms and legs but they felt thinner and delicate, he felt that his hair was longer. Then he felt something different on him, it was soft but firm, round and weird on him. He looked down and petrified for a while then he open his shirt and screamed.

"I've got Breast!!" Poppy came to him and said, "do keep your shirt on young lady!" Then she turn to Albus who had red ears. "Maybe you should let her sleep..."

"No I need to talk to him it's urgent!Can you leave us?" Said Harry regaining his composure and remembering the potions accident. When the nurse left, Harry turned to the older wizard. "Professor what year are we in?"

"1978, July 30 to be exact."

"Oh Merlin! I have to tell you something really important, professor, you must promise to keep that to yourself!" Twinkling blue eyes looked into determineted emerald green.

"Do not worry, miss. I assure you that everything will stay between us." He said smiling.

"Well, this is all a mistake... I'm not a ... Girl... and this is not my time because you're younger than the last time I saw you... There was a potions accident before I woke up here, so I guess that may be the reason I arrived here. But how can a potion change me physically and send me through time?"

"Fascinating!! A time traveller! I knew that this would be no ordinary day!" He said with his twinkling eyes. He looked at the young... person in front of him. Yes, he could help her.

"Why don't you take a rest we will talk later. Let me take care of everything, just rest, miss." Without waiting for an answer, he left the hospital wing, humming.

Harry looked at the door, still thoughtful, then at his newly acquired breast and did what any person in his position normaly did, he fainted.


	3. the one with the lemon tea party

**Title: Loving You Through Time**.  
**Author:** Sylvanus

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** extremely OOC  
**Pairing:** HPSS  
**Webpage: **

**Email:**  
**Summary: **Post-war, a classical potion accident with unlikely result...  
**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc.. I own nothing, make no money from anything, and am writing this purely for personal enjoyment

Chapter two: the one with the lemon tea party

Well, back in the potion class, the students were screaming while professor Snape stared at the empty space left by the boy-who-lived. Coming to his senses he looked around him. "SILENCE!" he yelled. "Everybody OUT! Don't touch anything! Longbottom, you are coming with me to the Headmaster." He grabbed poor Neville by the ear and marched to the Headmaster's office.

"I don't know what you did Longbottom, but this time Dumbledore will take action! Because you've succeed where every dark wizards has failed!"

Albus Dumbledore must be the happiest wizard alive, well shouldn't he be? He had two Order of Merlin first class, he was Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, member of the international Confederation of Wizards... and of course the new Chocolate frog card "war heroes" created after the defeat of Voldemort in limited edition.

He also was Headmaster of the finest wizardry school in all the United Kingdom. He could now teach the next generation without worrying about their security.

He was enjoying his unlimited Honeydukes's delivery, when the door was opened loudly. The Heir of Count Caius Snape appeared still grabbing the Longbottom heir by the ear, looking bewildered, scared and full of fury...

"Albus, this energumen has succeeded where You-Know-Whodidn't..."

"No I don't know who, Severus. Why don't you free poor Mister Longbottom and tell me everything. Lemon drop?"

Both younger men looked at him like he was some kind of monster. Realising that he was still holding the Gryffindor's ear, the young professor let it go and sat down. Tea cups started to appear and dance around them before settling themselves on the table.

"Today it's lemon tea day, my favourite! Still taking one spoon of sugar Severus?"

"Do I really have to? Albus I have impor..." seeing the pleading look on the old man face, he answered "Yes, one spoon Albus."

Headmaster Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and a china sugar-bowl walked to Severus's cup and served him. "What about you Neville?" Albus's asked looking at the student. "Euh... T-t-two?"

"Albus, this is not the moment for tea party!" And he started telling the old man about the potion accident. "He should be expelled and sent to Azkaban! Injure a classmate to death, Albus! And not anyone: the boy-who-defeated-the-Dark-Lord !"

"Severus, there's no proof that Harry is dead, that sound like an accident. We just have to analize the potion... there's still some of it I hope?"

"Yes, of course. But this musn't go unpunished, Headmaster." He said looking sternly at his mentor.

"You're right, Severus." Albus turned to Neville and said seriously, "Mr Longbottom, you have three months detention with Professor Snape which you will spend as his assistant!"

Both younger men looked at him shocked and silent.

"I see you both agree. Of course this will stay between us. We will tell the rest of the school that Mr Potter is in hiding to heal his wound in tranquility. Neville tell miss Granger that he will keep up with his lessons there. Professor Lupin will give you your new schedule for the next three months. That will be all Neville!"

Once the clumsy gryffindor was gone, Severus Snape exploded: "I thought that you'll take measures not make my life look like hell! Albus this is serious: HARRY POTTER DISAPPEARED!"

"Ah, you see, you admit that he's not dead but lost. Severus, only Neville can remember what happened, so it's best to keep him close to you and he may progress in potions. Don't you think? And as for Mr Potter I think he'll be fine. Don't you have classes?"

The new Count Snape knew when he was dismissed, so he left, thoughtful and worried.

"Yes, Severus, Harry is fine. It's a shame that you don't remember... but be patient, my child, soon you'll be reunited." Fawkes started to sing, while his master was lost in his thought.

* * *

**Lady Lynn**: Thanks for being my first reviewer, hope you'll keep reading!

**Kronos**: I assure you I meant Harry to transform into a girl so he's got two breasts... ;) please keep reading and reviewing!

**Hell's Angel- Heaven's Demon**: LOL! Don't worry he'll get the good and the bad side of being one of the girls! Thanks for reviewing...

**Eilowny**: Thanks sis! Didn't know you'll give it a try... No I won't let you read before everyone! The chappies are hidden somewhere in the house...;)Thanks for reviewing!


	4. the one with the crossdressing

**Title: Loving You Through Time**.  
**Author:** Sylvanus

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** extremely OOC  
**Pairing:** HPSS  
**Summary: **Post-war, a classical potion accident with unlikely result...  
**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc… I own nothing, make no money from anything, and am writing this purely for personal enjoyment…

**The one with cross-dressing**

_I've got breasts!_

Harry opened his eyes, he looked around. The walls were a lovely shade of blue and silver. This wasn't the hospital wing! He first reached for his glasses and realised that he could see perfectly without them. _'Well at least there's a good side to all this'_ he thought. Now, he needed to find out where he was!

Suddenly, the door opened, and a lovely elderly woman walked in with a tray.

"Ah! You are finally awake dearie. Here is your breakfast, you must be starving!"

Harry stared at the woman, _'who's she?'_ he thought.

"Come on, little one, eat while it's hot!"

The woman was looking at him sternly, so he started eating the porridge. But, he never let the stranger out of his sight. While he ate, the lady started talking again:

"Oh, I forgot to introduced myself, I am Lady O'Reilley, I'm a cousin of Albus. He told me everything he knew about you. And I can't wait to hear more. This is so fascinating! Time travelling! I've work on Time-turners and everything related to them, but turning back to time this far is so rare!"

"You're related to Albus Dumbledore? I didn't know he had family apart from Aberforth Dumbledore…"

"We are cousin through my husband, Lord O'Reilley, and I live in Ireland most of the time."

"Oh… hum… well, I'm Harry. I don't know if it's safe to tell you my last name… You do know that I'm not supposed to be a … girl?"

Just that moment, a cheerful looking Albus appeared.

"Ah, well I see you've met!"

"Well, Harry was just getting to her small surprising detail. But I think you should tell her about our decision, first."

Harry was looking at both with a certain concern, 'Ideas coming from a Dumbledore are generally scary and crazy!' his mind told him.

"What decisions?" He asked still looking back and forth at the two white haired.

Lady O'Reilley turned back her attention to her young guest while her cousin took a seat near her.

"Well, we talked about what will happen if someone found out about you. And you already know that it could create what we call a paradox or even destroy you. So we need to keep it secret, that's why Albus obliviated that sweet Poppy."

"And we decided that for the time being, while we will search a way home for you, you'll need a new identity!"

Harry was now gaping at the two.

"Of course, you will act as my little granddaughter. We will say that as you've been home schooled, that you now need to interact with witches and wizards of your age!"

Now it seemed that once you get related to a Dumbledore, you get to have their funny and dangerous ideas. Harry's eyes were popping out.

"Now, now, dear. It won't be that bad! We have 2 months to transform you into a respectable young lady! After all you will be known as the granddaughter of Lord Rufus O'Reilley of Coill!"

"L-lord?" Harry finally reacted

"Yes, and you'll need a name less common and feminine but simple and proud."

There was no doubt that Lady O'Reilley was excited by that perspective. Merlin, she even had the Dumbledore's twinkling eyes!

"My dear Catrin, I think our guest will want to freshen up, first before we get into details." Albus told his cousin.

"Oh, dear! You are right! Leave us Albus; she doesn't need a man around now!"

Both Harry and Albus were red with embarrassment. The headmaster left as quickly as he could, leaving a terrified boy, hum, girl with Lady Catrin O'Reilley. The lady told Harry to get a nice good bath while she chose her clothes for the day.

Harry was pushed into a beautiful bathroom with green walls on which ivy was blooming. There was a big window with a view to what looked like Irish meadows. A hot bath was waiting for him on the centre of the room. He undressed himself without paying attention and got in. 'Damn! This feels good!' he thought as his body was sinking in the tub. He started to relax, until he took the soap to clean himself. He hesitated to touch his breast but curiosity took the better of. Drawing circles on his chest until he found a sensitive spot. It felt so strange to enjoy the felling that teasing his nipples brought.

Then he let his hand explore his body. He was enjoying this; it seemed to him that there were more sensitive spots on the female body. He was brought back to reality, when he heard a pop in the room. Opening his eyes, he turned into a lovely shade of red when he saw a house-elf.

"Milady, tell Twinkly to bring towels to misses. Twinkly didn't mean to startle misses." Said the house-elf, before bowing and leaving.

Harry got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around him. And went to the bedroom, where Lady Catrin was displaying different robes and dresses.

"Oh, finally dear! Here these are your underwear. Try them on, dear."

She said, giving Harry the garments. Then, she spends the all afternoon dressing Harry with different style of clothes. They both decided that dark blue and green were Harry's colour. They also decided that Harry will wear muggle clothes under her robes. The young man immediately got used to Lady Catrin and the clothes, he even liked dressing up.

Lady Catrin decided to show her work to Albus at dinner and talked with Harry about her new name. They finally decided on: Siofra Gail Cafell O'Reilley.


	5. The one with the family reunion and diar...

**Title: Loving You Through Time**.  
**Author:** Sylvanus

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** extremely OOC  
**Pairing:** HPSS  
**Summary: **Post-war, a classical potion accident with unlikely result...  
**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc… I own nothing, make no money from anything, and am writing this purely for personal enjoyment…

THANKS to every patient reviewers ! Here is the new chappie!

**The one with the family reunion and diary entry**

_They finally decided on: Siofra Gail Cafell O'Reilley_

Since Lady Catrin O'Reilley decided to help our poor time traveller, she also took the role of mentor. Albus was amazed by the result. Each day Harry, now known as Siofra, was becoming more and more feminine. The perfect little Lady as her new guardian described her.

Siofra learned as much as she could about the O'Reilley and the Dumbledore family to perfect her role. She first discovered that both families were from a higher class that she had expected.

The O'Reilleys were cousins of Dumbledore, but the Lords of Coill were dukes, being one of the highest titles of the aristocracy. And they even had a very influential position on the Irish Wizarding Family Council. While the Dumbledores were only baronets, they still had enough influence on Britain's Wizarding aristocracy. Both families had legendary ancestors, so they each played an important role in the history of the magical world.

That very impressive past put Siofra in a very much envious situation. But one false move could ruin all the hard work. In less than three weeks she had learned how to behave on special occasions. Being an aristocrat wasn't that fun after all.

"You're doing well, dear! Even better than I thought you would."

Lady Catrin (or grandmamma as Siofra had been told to call her) kept praising her.

While she was taught how to behave in high society with Lady Catrin, she spent her time working and reading on time travelling with "Uncle" Albus, as Catrin was too busy teaching etiquette to Si. They had to find out where to start the real search. All in all, Siofra loved being with both adults, she quickly considered them as family.

A month later, an unexpected visitor dropped by. Siofra was riding through the meadow on a hazel-nut mare. She always thought that there couldn't be anything more thrilling than quidditch, but that was before Lady Catrin showed her the stables. Galloping through the Coill's land, hair whirling with the wind… she felt relaxed and free. Stopping on top of a small hill to admire the cottage, she noticed a dark horse coming her way. The nearer it got, the better she could distinguish the rider, he didn't look older than forty. When he finally reached her, the first thing she noticed where his green eyes.

"Hello, you must be Siofra." The stranger said.

He seemed to examine her. Siofra was confused, Grandmamma, had said that no one could enter the meadows… Except if they were O'Reilleys…

"Oh, where are my manners! If mother was here, she would be giving a lecture about it. Well, allow me to rectify my mistake. I'm Dermot Phelan O'Reilley." The man said, blushing.

"Well… I'm…"

"I know who you are. I think we should head to the cottage, so mother can explain."

He took off without waiting for her reply, and Siofra knew she wouldn't get much information standing alone. So she followed him, spurring her mare to catch up with the black stallion. They reached the cottage at the same time, head to head. Looking at the man's face, she noticed that he seemed impressed.

"DERMOT!"

Siofra saw Grandmamma Catrin running to the man, she then saw the smile that graced Dermot's face… and that damn 'twinkling' was there too!

Catrin was hugging the newcomer and already lecturing him about not sending an owl to tell her about his visit, and then she dragged them into the living room for some 'lemon tea'. It seemed that Siofra wasn't the only dreading the 'lemon tea', because Dermot's smile almost left his face.

"Albus! Dermot is here! Isn't that a great surprise?" She said joining him.

"Ah, dear boy! I thought you were in Tibet! When did you get back?" the older man asked also greeting the man with a hug.

"Today, after I got mother's owl. And I felt that I was needed here, you know the feeling, cousin Albus!"

"That I do, I do!" Dumbledore joyously replied.

"Now, Siofra this is my second son Dermot, so naturally he's now your uncle. I told him about you because you are now family!" Lady Catrin explained.

She blushed, and then turned to her new found 'uncle'. 'Uncle' had always been the title reserved to Remus and Sirius, but she hadn't had enough time to interact with both of them. Now it might have been the chance to have a real 'uncle'.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and I really would like to call you 'uncle', if you agree of course." She said shyly.

Dermot laughed.

"It's hard to image you as a boy, it's as you've always been a girl! But you can call me uncle Dermot. Mother, you were right she looks enough like Conn to pass as his daughter."

Days passed and Siofra learned more about the O'Reilley family. She spent a lot of time with Dermot, who told her about his deceased elder brother Conn. Conn was supposed to be Si's father. Lord Rufus, the grandfather, had died of sorrow a few weeks later. Dermot was too young when he inherited the title of Lord of Coill, and he hadn't been prepared for that. He travelled most of the time, and showed himself only on important occasions.

Catrin and Albus were now trying to understand Siofra accidental travel, while Dermot decided to take over Si's etiquette lessons. They also revealed to the Irish Wizarding World that Conn Ayden O'Reilley had a secret love child. With the lack of new gossiping material, they easily accepted this new revelation. Adding to that, the O'Reilleys were known for their secrecy, and any leak was welcomed.

A few days later, Lady Catrin happily strolled around Diagon Alley to show off her new found granddaughter.

Present time:

Summer had come, and for the first time in years, Severus Snape wasn't staying at Hogwarts. He was returning to the land of his ancestors, not as a visitor like many years before when his parents brought him to pay their respect to the head of the family. HE was the Head now, and nothing could change that!

For many years his potion lab had been the only place he could be the master of, but now He was master in his own home: Brina, manor of the Snapes for more than 20 generations. It had defended and protected the Snapes against muggles and magical conquerors and not even the Dark Ages had diminished its beauty. Many said that it was a gift from the fairy queen to the first Snape Lord, as the magic of the ward were foreign.

Watching the lands through his study's window, as melancholy arose inside the new Count. It happened a lot since the accident. The dreams were back, forgotten memories in his mind. The happiest moments of his life.

That night, he couldn't sleep. Sitting up in his enormous four-poster bed, he took a black leather book. He hadn't opened it since he entered the Dark Lord's service.

_Severus Snape's journal entry of the 29th of August_

_I always thought that nothing extraordinary could happen in my life. But it did, and for the first time I believed what mother used to say. She always told me that I'll meet someone and that there always is someone for everybody. Till now I've never believed it… _

_Today father took me to Diagon Alley, so I could get my stuffs for the new school year while he got his business settled in Knockturn Alley and I know how it ended. It always ends with him drinking the benefits!_

_I was finally getting my books, after escaping the Blacks and Potters. The first always wanting to point out my father's mistakes, and the former with the Black's 'white' sheep eyeing me suspiciously._

_As usual someone bumped into me. I was getting ready to snarl at the offender, when my eyes met 2 identical emerald gems. Looking closely at the person I saw a dark haired girl wearing a dark green cloak. She looked flushed, but she looked more beautiful. She immediately excused herself, her eyes never leaving me. _

_We could have stayed like that if she hadn't been called. The old woman called her 'Si'…_

_It must be a nickname…_

_I hope to meet her again…. Si…_

Severus closed the book and his eyes searching the memory… _Siofra_


	6. the one with the 'thinking cap'

**Title:** Loving You Through Time.  
**Author:** Sylvanus

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** extremely OOC  
**Pairing:** HPSS  
**Summary:** Post-war, a classical potion accident with unlikely result...  
**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc… I own nothing, make no money from anything, and am writing this purely for personal enjoyment…

**The one with the 'thinking cap' **

Siofra was sitting in the Headmaster quarters flipping through books.

She had left the Coill's manor this morning, leaving a crying grandmamma and her newly found overprotective uncle. Uncle Albus had left her in his private library while he oversaw the last preparation with his staff. Siofra had only met her former head of house so far. And meeting Gryffindors' lioness had been awkward. The lioness looked as strict as she remembered but younger and more serene. Hearing that the young girl was related to Dumbledore she indulged her with a small smile. It wasn't difficult to read the woman: she was expecting Siofra to be sorted in the lion's den like the headmaster.

Her Uncle Dermot had offered her a beautiful dark chestnut mare as a belated birthday present and had convinced Albus with the help of Lady Catrin to keep the horse in the school stables.

'_You'll be able to stroll with her during Hogsmeade weekends.' Dermot had said._

'_And it's safer than those invisible furies you use Albie!' Lady Catrin added._

Remembering the scene and Albus's pouting face, Si started laughing causing some of the former headmasters' portrait to stare at her.

"Well, it's good to see you with such high spirit little one."

Surprised Siofra dropped the book on the couch. Turning around she saw no one.

"Over here!"

She raised her face and recognized the sorting hat standing on the headmaster's desk.

"There! I don't remember ever sorting you dear, you must be Albus's _'niece'_ then… hum… put me on child, what is said, stays between us!"

Siofra took the thinking cap and put it on.

"Ah… Just like Albus told me… tonight you are to be sorted after the first years… you'll be a tricky one… would you mind if I start thinking about it… I praise myself for my righteous choices, but it happens that I sometimes don't have the choice or let the child choice take over…"

"What do you mean? Don't have a choice?"

"Hum… well I can tell you… some students come from families that expect a lot for them if I don't put them in the house their parents expect, those one will face more hardships if they aren't strong enough to face their relatives… I always thought that the Goyles were better suited for Huffelpuff but for the last 200 years not one was really made for Slytherin. The first Goyle I ever sorted, Frederic Goyle, was a real Slytherin, unfortunately those of today aren't. They are now shadows for other families…"

"Like the Malfoys?"

"Yes… it's one of my many regrets… but they wouldn't have survived being rejected by the others… and sometimes something good comes out of it…"

Just when Si was going to ask more information, a house-elf popped in.

"I is said to escort misses to the Great Hall!"

"Go I'll inform you of my decision tonight, don't worry little one, come and talk to me sometimes!"

"Alright! Thanks…"

After putting the cap back on the desk, she followed the elf to their destination. She was more and more nervous. _'What will happen?'_

As always the ceiling brought back happy memories and relaxed her. Albus Dumbledore was sited in the middle of the head table. Seeing her coming in, he mentioned her to approach.

"Glad you made it dear! Everyone this is the granddaughter of my Irish cousin. Siofra is transferring here after being home-schooled. My cousin thinks she needs more interaction with witches and wizards of her age. So please take care of her! Come sit next to me until you're sorted."

Soon the other students arrived, Soon some of them noticed the new addition at the head table. Siofra was talking joyously to the headmaster and exchanging words with Professor McGonagall.

One student in particular was staring more intensely than the others. He couldn't believe it, the face that haunted him since Diagon alley was there next to the old fool. He couldn't take his eyes away from her, scared that she'll disappear again.

Finally, the last first year was sorted into Huffelpuff.

"Welcome to you all. Before the feast starts we have one last student to sort. She was home-schooled in Ireland and transferred here on her relatives' demand. She'll attend 7th year classes. So please help her adjust."

He mentioned to the head of Gryffindor to pursue.

"O'Reilley Siofra"

Siofra rised from her seat and took place on the stool, the hat was back on her head.

"Finally! I've done some thinking… I saw that in your time I let you choose, so please indulge me this one moment… You'll have lots of opportunities to meet 'them', but to make sure you don't give yourself away, I chose: SLYTHERIN!"

Siofra wasn't surprised. She learned that houses didn't make wizards a long time ago. She walked to the Slytherin table where she had felt those eyes on her. Eyes that send a familiar feeling in her stomach. She found the person she was looking for and sat next to him.

The headmaster said his last words before the food appeared. Siofra saw that three professors were a little disappointed. The head of Slytherin was still shocked; after all for him, she had Dumbledore's blood so Gryffindor should have been the hat's choice.

Smirking she turned to girl that was trying to gain her attention:

"I'm Narcissa Phyllis Black."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Siofra Gail O'Reilley"

"O'Reilley? The famous O'Reilleys of Ireland?"

That caught the ears of the others Slytherins.

"Any relation to Rufus O'Reilley?"

"Yes! He was my grandfather." Siofra said rolling her eyes.

And she turned to the onyx eyes' owner.

"Hello, I didn't introduce myself last time we met: I'm Siofra O'Reilley."

The boy seemed surprised,

"Snape, Severus Snape."

Snape? For some reason, Siofra smiled. For the first time tonight.

"May I call you Severus? You can call me Siofra."

She was so happy to talk to someone she knew from the future, that she didn't noticed the shocked faces from the others. She talked to Severus during the entire feast and exchanged words with Narcissa.

She then decided to look for _'them'_. Her parents, her family: James, Lily, Remus and Sirius were at the Gryffindor table animatedly talking and laughing. Just as she was looking at them her 'mother', Lily's eyes met hers. Siofra smiled. _'I think this is going to be fun, I'll do as grandmamma said, and I'll just enjoy myself and wait!'_

Once at the dormitories, she said goodnight to Severus and joined her new roommate, Narcissa, to their room.

"You shouldn't talk to him!" Narcissa told her once in their room.

"With whom? Why?"

"With Snape! He's practically a beggar. Those people aren't worth talking to. Associating with him will destroy your social life here!"

Siofra laughed.

"I talk to whom ever I want to! I don't need someone to tell me what I should do or not, I can tell the wrong sort of people by myself."

She went to bed thinking: '_there aren't many differences between here and there…'_

Siofra woke up early as she got used to in Coill. At 6.30am, she left her room. Downstairs, she saw a familiar figure next to the small library. She immediately recognised young Snape.

"Morning Severus!"

Surprised the young man dropped his book and turned to face the girl.

"You shouldn't do that!"

"Sorry!" Said Siofra still laughing. "Well, as you are here would you mind coming with me? I have to go to the stables…"

"What for?"

"To meet someone. Come on Severus." She said taking his hand into hers.

They made it to stables, they passed several thestrals boxes. Then Siofra ran to one box in particular.

"Aine!" she shouted.

And the dark chestnut mare let her head out of her box. She acknowledged her mistress with a small neigh. The young girl petted her, before opening the box.

"Aine, this is Severus my new friend…"

"Friend? Since when? Didn't Black tell you about me?"

"Yes, so? I don't care about that, but if you don't want to be friends you just have to say it. I just thought…"

"That you'll keep talking to me out of pity?"

Siofra glared at him.

"Listen here Severus Snape, I don't need people to tell me who I should befriend, I can decide for myself! I just want to be friends even if you don't!"

Shocked the teenage boy said nothing. A tensed silence surrendered them, until the sound of Hagrid the gamekeeper's voice was heard.

"Ah, t'is ya miss Siofra. Here for your Aine? She's a good girl."

"Yes, thank you Hagrid. This is Severus."

Severus nodded to the half-giant.

"Ya best be going, breakfast is 'bout to start."

"Yes thank you. I'll see you later Aine."

They were silent until the nearly reached the Great Hall. The boy stopped and caught the girl's arm.

"I'm… sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did. And I'll really like to be your friend, if you still want to of course…"

"Silly you! I already forgot that. I still want to be your friend. So please stop worrying about the others!"

He smirked before they both joined the Slytherin table, happily chatting.

They were so engrossed in their discussion, that they didn't notice the funny looks that the Gryffindors were sending them.

"I can't believe it! A girl is talking to Snivellus!" said a long haired boy.

"Well, that's nice…" said his pale looking brown-haired neighbour.

"Nice? Moony come on it's Snape we're talking about!" The boy in front of him responds, while a chubby student at his right approved.

"Oh come on! I can believe you, this is our last year and James you're now headboy you can't get into trouble. Anyway you shouldn't annoy Severus at all." Said the red-haired girl at his left.

A blond and chubby looking girl sat next to her and said:

"I heard that the new girl is related to the Headmaster!"

That caught the attention of the entire table.

"Where did you hear that, Alice?" Asked the red-haired.

"I caught Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick talking about it. Apparently our professor thought she'll make it into our house. She's the granddaughter of Professor Dumbledore's Irish cousin. The most powerful family in Ireland!"

"Now that you mention it, I read about an O'Reilley somewhere…" Moony said.

"Yes, the O'Reilleys are head of the Irish family council." Said one of the Gryffindors. "My Irish cousin told me one day."

"They're leaving!" said the long haired one.

He rose to follow them; his three friends did the same. When their curiosity was picked nothing could stop them and if annoying a Slytherin was possible it was just a bonus. They didn't have to search for the two Slytherins. The girl suddenly took Severus Snape's hand. They only caught on what she said before running:

"I forgot my books come with me!"

They were about to follow the couple, when a voice stopped them.

"I hope you aren't planning anything foolish James!"

"No, of course not Lily." Said the bespectacled boy.

"We thought we'll be going early to Defence class, after all it's the beginning of our last year!" said long dark-haired teenager.

"Like I'll believe that Sirius Black!"

Siofra and Severus made it to the Defence class. She and her classmate sat in one of the front row.

A man in his fifties came in. His scars gave away his experience on the field. 'Probably a retired auror.'

"Well, this year Defence master is late so I will be filling in until then."

Siofra immediately recognised her new head of Slytherin and Runes master: Professor Pierius Lawrence. Apparently his encounter with a banshee hadn't gone well and had ended his career in the force. It was said that the day of the event he lost his hearing on his right ear. Now he used a magical devise on that ear, which partially returned his hearing. Former Slytherin from a modest pureblood family, he obtained his mastery in runes right after Hogwarts and three years in his auror training got mastery in Defence. But after is accident he returned to Hogwarts as a runes master too traumatized to teach. Even when he recovered, he continued teaching runes.

"Today, I'll review what you learned last year. So you can have a perfect beginning with this year passer-by. Can someone please remind me what you last saw with Professor Bates?"

A red-haired girl from the Gryffindor group raised her hand.

"Yes Miss?"

"Evans, sir. We talked about the patronus charm."

"Hum, well. Who can remind his classmates what the patronus is and what it does?"

Again Evans raised her hand but so did a brown-haired boy.

"The boy behind the girl with the red hair."

"Lupin sir. A patronus is a silvery shield, which drives Dementors and Lethifolds away. Conjuring a patronus is a rather difficult form of magic, since the memory you have to use must be very powerful. The form of the patronus will depend on what kind of memory you use, or on what has a personal meaning to you."

"Good. 5 points to Gryffindor… yes, Miss?"

"Siofra O'Reilley, sir. I would like to add that a Patronus can also appear as a shapeless silvery mist, but when cast correctly, it forms a "corporeal Patronus", i.e. a physical form, which means it takes the form of an actual creature."

"Very good, Miss O'Reilley! 10 points to Slytherin."

Suddenly, there was silence rained in the room, even the Marauders were quiet.

"What are you waiting for? Write this down!" Said Professor Lawrence.

Siofra leaned near Severus's ear.

"Why was the class so silent?"

"Lawrence never could remember names. He taught most of us for 3 years, though. And even us his Slytherins are not excluded. But thank Merlin he knows our faces, I know that because there's always a light or something in his eyes that tell it all."

Siofra understood that their Head had Severus respect and by the looks of it most of the house had high regards for him.

The lesson continued with more lectures on the Patronus Charm.

"Next class will be practical. I want you to train casting the charm. It will be like a test, if the new professor arrives, then it will be a way for him to evaluate you. That will be all!"

The other classes went smoothly. Siofra found them boring as she remembered most of the lessons from her 6th year. She was glad that she knew more than the other, so she will have as much fun doing other things. It looked like her companion too was ahead in his classes. After lunch, she convinced Severus to rest near the lake.

* * *

**Note: **Thanks for waiting! Here's the new chapter, hope you liked it. Read HBP last weekend, and I've decided not to change my story line. I'll just pick a few ideas along the way. The book was a great read though;) Also thanks to Lucy my new beta :D! (I think I'm going to learn a lot from U Lucy ;) ) 

**THANKS TO: **Lonyheart; abraxis; Wanamaker; barbarataku; Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon ( well, you asked me a long time ago where did Siofra came from... here: **Siofra **is a celtic word for a "changeling" or "little elf". It's also used as a term for a precocious child.); Gala Snape; Silver-Enchantress-Elf; Remmie Selicai Lupin...


	7. the one with the Apprentice and the cat

**Title: Loving You Through Time**.  
**Author:** Sylvanus

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** extremely OOC and may be HBP spoiler  
**Pairing:** HPSS  
**Summary: **Post-war, a classical potion accident with unlikely result...  
**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc… I own nothing, make no money from anything, and am writing this purely for personal enjoyment…

_After lunch, Siofra convinced Severus to rest near the lake._

**The one with the Apprentice and the 'cat'**

While our lost hero was exploring his new life, things were moving in the future. Albus Dumbledore has been trying to keep the ministry out of his 'business' as usual. Minister Scrimgeour will be retiring soon, but not before locking up more 'dark supporters'. He needed to retire with the people believing he did well in the end. And making sure that Dumbledore wasn't hiding anything was also in his agenda. The mysterious disappearance of the boy-who-defeated was quite troublesome.

The legendary headmaster was now walking on a narrowed footpath that crossed a gloomy forest. He was followed closely by a hooded figure.

"Sir? Are you sure this is really the right path? It seemed as if we are lost, I have a feeling that we are walking in circle…"

"My dear boy, you'll know that this family had many enemies in the past and they learn to keep to themselves. Do not worry! Ah! There it is! We just found the end of this labyrinth…"

"Labyrinth?"

"Yes only those that are known by the master of the domain can ever find it, lucky for you that I came with you!"

This caused the hooded figure to shiver. Trust Albus Dumbledore to find a positive side to the situation! Once they reached the exit, a carriage appeared. It was driven by a small old elf dressed in a red coat.

"Master Dumbley! Master asked Weelly to escort you to Brina."

The small creature said with a bow.

The two visitors rode in the carriage through another forest. Soon they saw a black building which seemed to be shining by the light coming from different windows. Entering the impressive edifice, they were finally met with their host. A tall dark clothed man stood in the hall.

"Albus what is it and who is that? And I hope it's important!"

"Evening to you too Severus. I thought it best if Neville continued helping you here."

Albus said while presenting the mysterious figure. Neville Longbottom revealed himself, taller, nervous and sleepy.

"I suppose he has his luggage with him so I can't send him back now?"

The old man chuckled.

"Fine it's toolate to talk anyway! Darwin?"

A strange looking goblin appeared. He bowed deeply.

"You called Master?"

"Darwin, will you show Mr Longbottom to one of the guest room. And also get one room ready for baronet Dumbledore."

The goblin bowed then he and Neville went up the great staircase. Once the two figures were out of earshot, Count Snape turned to the old baronet.

"You manipulative old coot!"

"Well Severus you know like me that it's important that we keep working on this potion. And I know you noticed young Neville's gift in potion. The boy seems to have a good instinct for your art, if only you could just give him a chance to discover it…"

"Fine! I'll try, but if Mr Longbottom step one toe out of line, I'll owed you responsible old man!"

"I wouldn't expect any less, dear boy."

The day after, Neville woke up in an unfamiliar room. Too luxurious and grand to be Bottom's Cottage. He stared around. The walls were red with some kind of yellowish orange. From his bed, he could see four windows from which he saw a large forest. He was deep in reflection, remembering Professor Dumbledore's visit. He had convinced his Grandma to let him take an Apprenticeship during the rest of the year. An Apprenticeship in potions! Who will believe that? He barely made it in advanced potion! He closed his eyes and breathe. He opened them and came face to face with big yellowish eyes. Then he noticed the big jaw and gigantic teeth…

Count Snape was drinking his coffee –dark and one spoon of sugar- while reading the Daily Prophet. From time to time he found himself looking suspiciously at his guest. Albus Dumbledore was spreading happily some homemade strawberry jam on his toast and those unnerving twinkling eyes staring at him as usual. Severus rolled his eyes. _'Annoying old coot'_.

"AAARRRGGGG…"

Was heard in the manor then they heard running footsteps. The dinning room's doors were opened violently, they saw a horrified looking Neville still running and screaming. Neville ran around the table followed by a gigantic black panther who was groaning after him.

"ENOUGH!" Roared the master of Brina.

Both human and creature stopped. Severus rose and called the feline.

"Liam! Come here!"

The panther seemed to be pouting while approaching his master.

"What did I told you last night? Not to go into the East wing! We will have long talk about that later."

The panther stretched himself at Severus feet under the table while his master sat down.

"Longbottom! I would have expected from someone who faced deatheaters for the last two years to act as appropriate in such situation. And here breakfasts aren't taken in pyjamas!"

The poor boy was staring at his host with abnormally large eyes, still under shock.

"But I'll make an exception today." Severus pursued.

First a chuckled was heard then Albus roared in laughter. That brought Neville out his stupor, he was bright red. Later Neville will describe that moment as the strangest and most awkward of all his life. Professor Dumbledore got ready to leave after breakfast. The three men were at the front door waiting for the carriage.

"Well, Severus I'm leaving you with young master Longbottom. Do be nice!"

"You wouldn't have to worry if you just took him with you…" critiqued Severus.

"Now, now, my boy… Mr Longbottom do try your best. And I'm not worried."

"Where will you be, if ever you are needed?" asked the potions master.

"Well, I'll be going to my dear Irish cousin. You do remember Lady Catrin, Severus?"

Severus stood there like in a trance, while his mentor got into the carriage. Albus smiled while weaving at the both young men. _'Soon the time will come.'_

Dumbledore gone, Severus turned to his young guest. It seemed that the Gryffindor just realized that his 'protector' just left. Severus smiled, _'I could have just a little fun with all this'_. Neville only knew one thing when he noticed this smile, that life at Brina won't be that easy.

"Well, Longbottom, it's just you and me now! Follow me." Said Count Snape.

They entered a room that looked like a large study. The walls were blood-red with golden and silver gilding which shined with the light coming from the wide window facing a large garden. In the middle of the room there was a large ebony desk on which were craft different animals, Neville only could distinguish the two dark horses with silver hooves used as the desk's legs, at each extremity of the desk two birds of prey were, strangely, glaring at him. There were only four chairs: two in front of the desk, one large dark and imposing behind and a strange white one in the corner near the window. On walls at the left and right of the desk were enthroned by two large portraits. It seemed very bare and plain but the luxury of the furniture made it seemed grand. You simply knew by all that this that you were in front of an important person.

"Sit down Longbottom. And close your mouth!"

Immediately Neville sat in the nearest chair.

"Since Professor Dumbledore is convinced that you're needed for this research, I have no choice than to accept. So as of today you are my apprentice. Have you heard about the Apprentice laws?"

"Hum… Yes, sir."

"I'm surprise, have you thought about it?"

"Yes, I mean… I was hoping to study under one of the Guild Masters of Stonehenge in herbiology…"

"Professor Kendrick? Alana Kendrick?"

"You know her, Sir? I've read a lot about her research on non-magical and magical tropical plants. My grand-uncle knows her and I was hoping to get an interview …"

"Well, when we finish our work on the 'Potter potion', I can give you references. Professor Kendrick has high regards for potion brewers. See this as a chance to broaden your knowledge. Now to the Apprentice laws."

Severus looked at his student, he seemed more confident now. There may be hope for him.

"Well, as you may know, I will need to declare you so it can be taken in your diploma. I will write it and my solicitor will be the witness. As I am a master and an honouree member of the Guild Masters, we won't need four signatures. As you also know you'll have duties towards me as I do towards you. I will accommodate you and pay for most of your study expenses. You will of course have chores in the manor; I think Darwin will be more than happy to appoint you with most of his."

Neville's face was now a mix of determination, apprehension, horror, a dash of fear and nervousness. Snape waited before pursuing.

"Then starting of tomorrow you will meet my tailor for you apprentice wardrobe, and we will go to Cornish Sionnach for new ingredients and any other purchases. Today I will work on our contract with my solicitor. Darwin will give you a tour of the manor. Tonight you will officially be my Apprentice."

Lord Snape snapped his fingers and the doors of the study were opened by the strange looking goblin.

"Darwin, I'll leave Mr Longbottom to you. Move him to the Gale room. Mr Longbottom will be staying with us."

Darwin bowed to his master and beckoned to the young guest. Once that the doors were closed, a voice came from Severus' right.

"This could be interesting. I think that the manor will finally be animated."

Severus turned to face the portrait of a middle-aged dark haired man seated on a rock near a river. He was dress in 12th century clothes. The man was smirking at his heir. Under the portrait was written: _"Lord Blyth Brian Snap II"_.

Darwin had taken Neville to a blue room larger than Neville's first room. There were more shelves, a desk, and a big bed. At each side of the bed was a window. At the left of the entrance door was a small living room. At the left side of the bed was a wardrobe and at the right another door leading to the bathroom.

"Welcome to the Gale room. Here numerous of Apprentice have reside since Lord Blyth the first. He was the family's first Potion master, after him more Snape specialize in different fields such as Defence, Dark Arts, Herbiology, Muggle and Magical law, study of Magical creatures and other valuable researches."

The younger man didn't have time to admire the place, as a dark figure jump on him and he fall on his stomach. The heavy weight fell on him as if it was seated on him.

"Liam! Please get up!" said the Goblin in a low voice.

The large feline glared at the smaller creature and got up to rest on the navy blue bed. Terrified Neville stepped back.

"Do not be impressed by this cat. Yes Liam that's what you are you are acting like a spoilt cat! And anyway if you meant harm to Lord Snape, you wouldn't be alive today. He only acts as a real panther on such moments. Do you have any question before we start our tour?"

"Hum… Why a goblin such as you works for a wizard? My grand-uncle Algie told me that goblins will rather die than bow to a human."

"That is true! But my family has worked for the Snapes since Lord Balthus Snape saved my ancestor Cornhook III during one of the many Goblins' War. He found him while walking on the battlefield -after battle of course- and in rather bad condition. After the war, he returned to Brina and proposed his services to build a safe safer than Gringotts. My clan since then have been the bankers, solicitors, personal advisors and head butlers of the manor. I think we should get started on the tour even if as an Apprentice some doors are to remain close to you, there still a lot to see. Let's get started!"

The day went smoothly, the young man found history even more interesting. _'Why does Mr Binns keeps us bored with the Goblins' Wars'_. He now knew that the dungeons, the West wing, the private study and anything related to the private life of the Master were off limit and the history of each room opened to him. Darwin had appointed an elf to him and even an owl. He even propose to make an aquarium for Trevor II, which Neville accepted after noticing Liam's yellow eyes on his pet.

"Master Neville, I shall leave you here, I trust you can find your way back to your apartment. If not call Cathy. Dinner is at 8, don't be late and I suggest to wear something appropriate. Good day!"

Neville spent the rest of the afternoon in his room. He started to write to his grandma as promise and read the new book he had thought of bringing in his haste. Looking around him he thought: _'this won't be that bad'_. At 7.30 pm, Cathy appeared to help him get ready: 'You is needed to make good impression and Cathy will help'. Those words said, the Longbottom heir couldn't stop the overly joyous elf. Then Cathy guided him to the hall, he was about to reach the double doors of the dinning room, he felt the yellow eyes again. That damn cat followed him all day! Panicking, Neville opened the doors and closed them quickly. He stay there as if try to hinder the entry of some kind of danger.

"What pray tell is going on Longbottom?"

Neville jumped and turn to see his host at the dinning table with two other figures.

"Never mind! Do join us, boy!"

He sat at the left side of the head of the table, and now could see that the guest were a goblin and an old man. Both solemnly staring at him.

"Gentlemen this is my Apprentice. Mr Longbottom these are my solicitor and counsellor Grapcrank and Mr Henrik Cardif my lawyer and secretary and also my liaison between the Ministry and me."

Both persons nodded. Dinner was uneventful, or for better word boring until a groan and moan almost as purr. Severus Snape raised his hand to the doors and they opened. Liam trotted to his master accepting the caress. No one seemed to notice the glare he send Neville all dinner.

"Well gentlemen, let's go to my study and get everything settled."

They read the contract, Grapcrank did. Neville was surprised he still was attentive after 30 minutes of reading, they turned to him.

"Well young man, are you agreeing to all clauses?" Asked Mr Cardif.

"Y-yes, sir." Answered the Gryffindor.

A quill was presented to him and he signed, then the goblin, Cardif and Snape did the same, although Professor Snape added his seal on the paper before handing it back to Cardif.

"I trust you to hand it to the Department of Magical Education. Make sure to keep me inform on any trouble they may make, after all Scrimgeour is still suspicious and I don't trust him!"

"What a fool! In my time, the family Council was law before them! Tradition are disappearing, my Lord." Said old Cardif.

"We goblins at least respect our leaders!"

"Do not worry about me, gentlemen! I think we should call it a night. Thank you for you aid!"

Once they left, Neville was back in room. Yes nothing was easy and that 'cat' didn't seem to like him. _'I'll have to keep away from him and keep Trevor safe'._

**Severus Snape's journal entry of the 2nd of September**

_First day went smoothly after a rocky start. I think I… find that girl more interesting each minute. She managed to gain the interest of Professor. God knows that apart from his duties as our Head of House and his runes nothing else is worthy of his attention worth his attention for him. _

_She took me to the lake for lunch; don't know how she convinced me. We talked about our classes and fellow students. Everything was fine, until Black and Potter appeared. One minute they were was insulting then trying to hex me. But by a strange phenomenon they were thrown in to the lake with his companion. Lupin and Pettigrew were trying to extract them from silt. I know she did it without a wand! That's really advance magic! _

_I think that this is the first time in years that I'll be having… fun. _

Severus Snape stopped reading. And rise from his armchair, looking at the half moon. _'I wish you were here… Siofra'. _

* * *

**Notes:** Thanks for the reviews... ;) Looking forwards for more!


	8. Interlude

**Title: Loving You Through Time**.  
**Author:** Sylvanus

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** extremely OOC and may use names of places or characters from HBP but not plot  
**Pairing:** HPSS  
**Summary: **Post-war, a classical potion accident with unlikely result...  
**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc… I own nothing, make no money from anything, and am writing this purely for personal enjoyment…

**NOTE**: I would like to give credit to Lady Shadow who kindly allowed me to use the word 'Lordess', the first time I heard was while reading her wonderful fic :"To Have and to Hold"... and every snarry fan should read it! Thanks again Lady!

Also I know that the new character of this interlude may remind some of you of one of the Grimms's character, never could remember his name but I'm sure it wasn't Rumbleplinstin!

Here's a chapter about my AU universe…

**Interlude: Rumbleplinstin or Brina's historian**

Neville had gained access to the library after much convincing from Lord Dermot. The young Gryffindor find himself liking more and more the Irish Lord. He introduced himself as Lord Snape's uncle. How could such a nice man be related to such a man, he'll never know.

Darwin the Head Butler had showed him the giant white doors that lead to the library.

"I think I can leave you here, if you need anything, remember that Cathy is at your service."

Whitout waiting for an answer, he left the young wizard in front of the doors. Finally, Neville opened the doors. He gasped, the room was at least the size of a ballroom. It looked like a big public library. Neville found himself strolling in the different sections. He was so ingrosed in his inspection that he didn't noticed the small figure that watches him from above.

"You must be the Apprentice!"

He heard. Surprised he looked around.

"Up here!"

He lift his face he saw a strange looking little man that strangely reminded him of his charm teacher.

"Don't come up, I'll get down..."

That's when Neville noticed the ladder. When the man was down his head reached Neville's waist.

"Hold that for me!" He said giving Neville an encyclopedia.

"And this..." Neville followed him around various sections and each time his load got bigger. It was like shopping with his grandma.

Finally the little man went to the tables in the center of the library and settle in one confy looking chair.

"Put them here and sit down!"

Neville complied, still rather shocked by the way his day has gone so far.

"Well, you'll have to tell your name I haven't had time to record or research anything on you so we'll do it together..."

"E-excuse me, but who are you?"

"Oh good question! I'm Rumbleplinstin, librarian and historian of Brina! Generation of my family has work here."

"Oh, like Mister Darwin's family..."

"The goblin? My family was here before his! We the dwarves were here even before Brina was erected by Lordess Scilti!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ofend you... why do you want to record me..."

"Ah! As historian of Brina. It is my duty to transcribe the different events of life here. Once you became an Apprentice under a Snape Lord you join the Snape Clan. You will own your knowledge to him and his clan. It's a proof of your stay here. And it gives me something to do!"

Neville himself was smiling.

"You must know a lot about this place. Mister Darwin just told me what he knew of the different room but not much on the family."

"Well I can tell you a little more about Brina..."

**Little history **

The Snapes are old and their history is rich! I can tell you a lot about it.

This land was inhabited by the first Snape, Taran Snap. He wasn't Count at the time or anything. He lived near my clan and the different magical creature of the land, away from the non-magical villagers. He was a druid! Many wizarding families came from a druid clan.

He was childless, but he had adopted a child he had found in the obscurian forest, where a werewolf clan lived. He named him Dorian. The same Dorian Snape that saved a stranger from a muggle army. Later it was discoverd that the stranger was a high elf. As a gift he offered the magical land that is now Brina to the Snapes.

Brina was only erected during Merlin's reign. It was a present from Lordess Scilti. I found out in one of the old manuscrit that Scilti was the son of a high elf that ran away from his realm to marry Severus Endamion Snape the first. Both new Lords made of the land of Brina what it is today. They made a pact with the Fern clan, a werewolf pack that lives in the Oscurian Forest that is now included in Brina's land. The Ministry of Magic is trying to get their hands on it, because of the ressources that can be found. They thought that the last Count didn't name a successor but it was one of his few good deeds. I'll tell you about Caius Snape later.

Severus and Scilti also made an alliance with my ancestors, they got to stay in the caves and mines but also become the official blacksmiths and traders of Brina. There is also a centaur herd that settled a few centuries after the death of Lord Severus at the other side of the river. Scilti beared two sons: Lord Cassius and Aiden Snape. Lord Cassius became the new master of Brina after his father's death and Aiden Snape married into a Norman family that had immigrate in Great Britania. You must have heard of the Mal-fois (now Malfoy). It's one of the few links that keeps peace between both families.

The manuscrits never say what happen to lordess Scilti, but there's a legend that says that when a Snape Lord is in need of help he appears. But it's just one of Brina's many secrets.

Lord Balthus was the one of the few wizarding Lord to form an alliance with the Goblin (Darwin's family for exemple). They built some of the finest safe of Gringotts but their best work are here in Brina's underground, also called Dillion. It's an underground village of Goblins, in fact very few human ever enter except for the Snape Lords. They manage the main vaults of the Snapes even if they have two vaults at Gringotts.

Lord Severus Endamion Snape fourth of the name, the grand-cousin of the actual Lord Severus Shay Sorley Snape, took part of the Grindelwald war. He was one of the head figures of the Family Council. His death has weakened the British Family Council to the point that they aren't consulted anymore and today's laws aren't really legal. He had wanted the actual Lord as heir but due to his implication with Lord Voldemort and the family's insistence, Lord Caius Stewart Snape the second was named. The two wars had eradicated the direct line, living Lord Caius little choice on his successor. That's why Lord Severus Shay Sorley Snape the first is now master and Lord of Brina, Guardian of Dillion, Groundkeeper of Oscurian Forest.

A lot of the ancient Lords of Brina made history but I'll tell you more later…

"Now what was your last name again, young man?"

"Longbottom, sir."

"Longbottom… I've heard that name somewhere…"

The dwarf got up and climb a ladder, search for a few moment. Took a book and went to the table. He searched through pages.

"Ah, ah! Here it is: Michael Charles Longbottom, Apprentice to Lord Patrick Balthus Simon Snape from 1565 to 1570. Herbology and potion expert. Well, young man that is good news!"

"You mean one of my ancestors was here?"

"Yes, that's what I just said. If you want I can research more about it's stay, most Apprentice left a copy of their journal here."

Neville smiled, this stay was getting more interesting. He thanked the little man. And started to asked about the Herbology section. Which Rumbleplinstin was happy to show him around. They were at the table again looking through previous Apprentice's journals, when Darwin entered. Both dwarf and goblin glared at each other. Neville followed the Head butler out of the library to the dinning room.


	9. The one who taught Defence

**Title:** Loving You Through Time.  
**Author:** Sylvanus  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** extremely OOC and may be HBP spoiler  
**Pairing:** HPSS  
**Summary: **Post-war, a classical potion accident with unlikely result...  
**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc… I own nothing, make no money from anything, and am writing this purely for personal enjoyment…

**The one who taught Defence**

Two weeks have passed since the welcoming feast. Siofra learned more about social status thanks to Narcissa. She couldn't help but notice the similarities between Narcissa and Hermione. They both have a thirst for knowledge and the same love of arythmency. In Severus, she found a companion in pranks with the same interest in defensive spells and Gray magic. While like Hermione, Narcissa was the voice of reason (and her _'teacher in Slytherin etiquette'),_ Severus was her anchor, a reminder of what is to come.

After many encounters with the Marauders, the school was divided between the trio and the kings of pranks. The house of Salazar seemed to have gained new defenders. Their Head of house even started to turn completely deaf since Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were found lying in the Astronomy tower both tied up like sausages and only wearing their boxers.

Siofra was sitting under a willow near the lake, the trio now meeting spot, while Narcissa was combing her hair. The blonde girl loved Siofra's long hair, _'Bella didn't like it when I tried to comb hers and it wasn't easy to brush.'_ She had said. Soon both girls became very good friends, almost sisters.

"I can't believe it! How could they turn your hair red! You are lucky that I know a little about those tricks! Bella and I used to be cousin Sirius's favourite targets; you learn how his mind works after that."

Yes, Siofra had spent the day with red hair. She had received a strange green box deliver in her rooms. She herself couldn't understand why she opened it, hadn't she been taught by the overly paranoid Mad-Eye Moody? _'Constant vigilance!'_

"Don't ask me, it was like I had to open it!"

"Attractions spell." She heard and lifting her head she saw an amused looking Snape.

Si groaned:

"A simple attracting spell? It's impossible, I would have sense it!" she said still not looking at her friend.

"He means that some of those spells just trigger something in people to make it impossible to resist." added Narcissa.

"In your case, I'll say curiosity." said the young man while sitting in front of her.

The Irish Slytherin put her face in her hands, while her companion's smirk grew and her _'hair dresser'_ chuckled. These moments have become part of their routine.

"I heard that the new DADA teacher will be here tomorrow." The young man added.

"Finally! Last year material was getting old!" said Siofra.

"I think that's the best I can do." said Narcissa while presenting a mirror to Si.

Her hair went from vibrant red to darker red. Siofra felt frustrated. She had come to love her ebony mane; it had become her favourite feature after her eyes of course. She was so happy that the famous 'Potter hair' was gone, combing was a relaxing task. Now it was ruined: no more ebony and little knots had appeared after different attempts to right it.

They were getting back to the hall, when their enemies appeared in front of them. Sirius Black was grinning like a pixie, Pettigrew was nervously watching them, James looked smug and Remus had that _'I'm sorry look'_ on.

"Well, well, O'Reilley decided to change her look guys. Trying to be normal, snake?"

Said Sirius, his eyes were glittering with mischief.

"Sod off Black!" said Severus.

"Or what Snivellus? I doubt that you could do anything without your cauldrons." He sneered at the dark haired Slytherin.

Siofra stood in front of her friend.

"Do you want to check Black?"

He looked at her chuckling.

"What? Are you challenging me to duel him… like hell!"

"Just like I thought, you're scared everyone will find out Severus defeated you." Continued Siofra.

"That's it!" Black said taking out his wand.

"No Sirius! McGonagall is coming…" Whispered Lupin at his left.

"You want a duel Snivellus? You're on! Trophy room, tonight after dinner! Better be there too O'Reilley, because when I'm finished with greasy haired here, you're next!"

Seeing their Head of house, the gang retreat to the great hall.

"What do you think you were doing?" Said a cold voice.

Siofra sighed, and turned to Severus. Narcissa looked shocked.

"I know I shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't? You had no right!" Without a second thought, the young man left.

"Cissa? I think that I really did it this time…"

"Well, you can't blame him, you signed him off for a duel he doesn't have any chance of winning…"

"He can win it! He knows as much, even more than your cousin."

"Si, Severus is a nervous type and the only time cousin Sirius shows his Black heritage is during duels. He plays really dirty!"

"I see… Cissa you go to dinner. I'll try and talk to Sev, you don't mind?"

The blonde smiled and took off to the great hall.

Siofra knew that Severus was rather nervous around the Marauders. She thought that years being a target to pranks and curses will to that to someone. She just has to convince him to go. He needed to boost his self confidence. She found herself in the Slytherin library. She knew now were he spend most of his evenings and mornings.

"Severus?"

No response.

She sighed. She looked at the boy's form at the corner of the library_. 'Well, he had it coming!'_

She thought and took him by his arm, ignoring his protest and dragged him out of the Slytherin common room. Young Snape was still protesting until he noticed a house elf.

"Where are we?"

"The kitchen! We need to eat and prepare our strategy."

"I'm not going, O'Reilley!"

"I know you don't want to go and it wasn't your idea, but it's time to demolish Black's confidence. And you can do it, Severus. You just need to relax."

"That's easy for you to say! You aren't going to duel him…"

"Of course I am! And stop playing the victim, you knew that one day or another you and Black will have to face each other! It's just now…"

They look at each other, a strange silence floating around them, like an understanding between both youth. They started to eat, each try to look at the other. During desert, Severus started to talk about his plan. Siofra smiled while listening, _'this is fun'_.

Soon they were on their way to the trophy room.

"Finally! We thought you chicken out." Said their adversary.

"You wish!" Young Severus said.

Siofra just smirk, remembering the many times she duelled with Draco. Now she knew were this quote came from.

"O'Reilley is my second, who's yours?"

"James." Black said as if it was obvious (which it was).

"Well, I'm surprise the 'headboy' is taking part in it, does your girlfriend know?"

Potter's ears turned red.

"Enough talk! Let's get on with it, Snivellus."

And Black took out his wand, Severus follow. Without a warning the Gryffindor shot his first curse. Severus dogged, before firing a stunning spell which Potter blocked with a shield. Siofra finally, joins in, taking her 'future father' as target.

"Stupefy" she yelled.

The headboy drop immobile on the floor. That got Sirius Black distracted.

"Expelliarmus!"

Both Gryffindors were disarmed.

"You know, I think we should leave them here… "

"Yeah, but I still need to add a final touch…"

She aimed her wand to black's head and whispered a spell.

"What did you do?"

"Just payback! Wait tomorrow, you won't regret it!"

Both hurried to their common room. Siofra quietly joined her and Narcissa's room. The Blonde was in a pale blue negligee on her bed ready the latest issues of "Posh Witch".

"Finally! How did it go?"

"Well you'll see tomorrow!"

"Siofra!"

The Irish girl just yawned and got ready to sleep. That night she dreamt of two dark silhouettes on a marble floor dancing…

The day after, the morning call was rather hard. Narcissa had to practically drag her out of bed.

"I think your hair is getting better." Her friend told her.

Her hair was getting less red, which was good news. They meet up with Severus at the entrance hall.

"Are they there yet?" Siofra asked.

"No, but I saw Evans and Lupin enter."

The Trio took place at their house's table. Breakfast was rather quiet, until a Hufflepuff shout:

"You never gone believe it..." the boy ran at his table and turn to the doors and so did everybody did the same. Two figures entered the hall each had attrocious green glowing hair. The entire hall was silent. Then a chuckle was heard from the Head Table, Albus Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. Then Narcissa's burst into a laughing fit, soon followed by the rest of the hall.

Siofra looked at her friend, the young man had a smirk on his face and eyes seemed so full of life for a moment.

They soon found themself in the DADA class, the Slytherin were still talking about the Princes of Gryffindor's looks while the Gryffindors were divided between scowling and laughter. Narcissa told Siofra about Evans taking points for unproper hairstyle from her boyfriend, something about _'Seventh year and Headboy should show a good exemple to the younger years.'_

Black, Potter and Pettigrew were glaring at the trio while Lupin was more interested in Evans's rambling about last lesson.

"BANG!"

The class was silent and they turned to the door and saw a cloaked figure standing. The person just strolled to the front of the class. Siofra felt as if she knew that aura. Once in front of the class, the new arrival stood back to the student and started to take his cloak off. He turned finally to the class. Siofra gaped...

**Future, Brina Manor...**

Lord Snape was furious! He had just left his newly acquired Apprentice in _'Prima Crea'_ (laboratory for elementary brewing at Brina). In two days Longbottom had ruin three cauldron and broken five jars. Lord Snape had forbidden the House-elves to help as cleaning and maintening the _'Prima Crea'_ was the Apprentice duty afterall.

The master of Brina pushed past his butler and rushed to his rooms. The master's rooms are the most luxurious part of the manor. The seiling was like a replica of that of Hogwarts's great hall. It showed the sky but according to the mood of his Lord. Right now it was grey and covered. The bed, which was made of cherry tree and fairytree covered in red silk cover, was facing the the large red doors. The Walls were white but covered by vegetation. Yes, in the room nature was blooming!

Lord Severus went near a curtain of willow leaves, with seperated itself at his arrival revealing a bath (Jacuzzi style) at the bottom of a willow, he quickly took off his clothes and got in. He was starting to get himself settled when he heard a noise from the bushes.

"Come out Liam!"

The black panther showed himself and settled behind his master's head. Severus gently leaned his head back on the feline's fur. Signing, he relaxed. He watched as a Python got out of a hole from the willow, slythered to him, hissing softly.

"Yes Tamara, I had a rough day. The boy is worst than Potter!"

An hour later, Severus descended the main staircase to find Darwin talking to a cloaked figure. The person took off his cloak as soon as he noticed Severus.

"Ah there he is! Goodday Severus!"

"It's hardly a good day for me mylord."

The man just chukled, not at all taken aback.

"Darwin, could you served tea in the balcony and tell Longbottom to join us."

"Very good, mylord."

The two men settled at the balcony facing a small river that crosses the meadow. They both sat, still silent.

"Seeing you here, I guess that Albus has something to do with it."

Laughing his guest said:

"You haven't change! Always forward. Let's just say that mother was worried about you. She really sees you as a grandson, Severus."

"Lady Catrin shouldn't, I haven't done anything to gain such interest from her..."

"Don't, my child we've been through this. And I told you to call me Dermot!"

Darwin came with tea followed by a rather nervous Neville.

"Dermot this is my new Apprentice: Neville Longbottom."

"So I heard, pleasure to meet young man. Sit down."

Just as the young man was getting ready to sit he was pushed on the ground by Liam.

"Liam!" yelled both Lords.

**Back to the past...**

In front of the DADA, a tall dark haired man stood in front of the Slytherin/gryffindor DADA class. The man's eyes were strangely familiar for most of the students. The man in himself gave off an aura of confidence and kindness, but there was no doubt that he had power. Finally after examining the class, he glanced at Siofra who was still shocked. He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Goodmorning class!" he said while taking off his gloves.

"Goodmorning sir." They all responded automaticly.

"Well, excuse me for my lateness; I still had some business to conclude in Tibet. So which class are you today?"

Of course, Lily Evans's hand shoot in the air, making most of the class rolling their eyes.

"Yes, miss?"

"Evans, sir. We're seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Ah, good. But where are my manners, I'm Professor..."

He raised his wand and a shalck started to write on the board.

"Dermot O'Reilley. You can call me Professor O'Reilley."

Now everybody turned to stare at Siofra. It reminded her of the many times Harry Potter was stared at in his time.

"Yes, excellent deduction class! Five points to Slytherin and Gryffindor for quick thinking. I'm miss O'Reilley's uncle of course."

He added much to his niece's dismay. Siofra put her face in her hands. _'This is going to be a long year!.'_

"Now, could you please tell me if you started anything at all?"

Again, Lily's hand shot, but so did Remus's and Severus'.

"Yes, mister?" Asked Professor O'Reilley pointing at Severus.

"Snape, sir. We only revised last year's lessons and started practising the patronus charm."

"Good. Why don't we see where you are on that one. Each of you will introduce yourselves and show me your patronus. So I can see what level you each are."

He took out a quill and a piece of parchment with his wand.

"Let's start with the lovely miss Evans."

The headgirl got up and performed her patronus, it only showed a white shield, but some like Siofra could notice a stag craft on it. Then Remus's simple shield came, followed by Sirius' doggy looking charm. Siofra was astonished to see James's fox, so far he was the only one whose patronus took a physical form. Pettigrew's charm didn't work at all. The Gryffindor's and most Slytherin just perform a simple shield. Narcissa's patronus was the most curious: the shield divided itself in different orbs of light. Then Severus's turn came.

"Severus Snape, sir"

He took out his wand and shout:

"Expecto Patronum!"

And first a silver shield came foward, but it took a sphere form before it finally formed a silver panther. The young man's eyes shone with pride. And Siofra, like most of the class was breathless. In the future she had noticed that her potion master wasn't like any average wizard. She had heard from Dumbledore and Remus once that he was more powerful than he let it on.

"EXCELLENT!"

She heard her uncle said.

"Now last but not least: Siofra O'Reilley!"

He said, eyes twinkling and boring into her. She got up and took out her wand, swan and gryffin feather and holy wood (_'unorthodox mix'_ the Irish wand maker O'Neill had said).

"Expecto Patronum!"

Here he came the majestic king of the forest: Prongs in all his glory. He started to stroff in front of the class and bowed to Dermot before turning his gaze to James and disappeared. The Marauders were gaping! The Slytherins clapped with Dermot.

"Perfect! I think this is going to be a good class. Most of you are average, but that may be because of the spell, it's a rather advanced charms. We also have promising students that I may ask help with lower classes and students having difficulties. Tomorrow we will start studing the different categories of defensive spell. I would like it if you formed small groups of three for this class, I think students learn more from each other. You have to start researching the first category and at least know how to cast one spell in the category. In your book it's chapter four, but we all know there's more in the library!"

Class was dismissed and each house went to their next class. Siofra and her friends didn't talk about Professor O'Reilley until lunch.

"That was the most interesting class of all!" Narcissa said.

Siofra just smiled.

"Come on! You know that the Patronus Charm is also a reflection of the caster's personnality, for exemple, Pettigrew's showed that he is incapable to defende himself..."

"We all knew that the moment he started to stuck up to Black and Potter Narcissa."

Severus interupted her.

Siofra just glanced at the head table and smiled at her 'uncle' who just smiled and toast to her with uncle Albus. _'This is great!'_

_NOTE: Hi! Everyone sorry for the late update... I've been busy and so has Lucy my beta... I hope that you're still enjoying it... ;)_


	10. the one with the moonlight RDV

**Title:** Loving You Through Time.  
**Author:** Sylvanus  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** extremely OOC and may be HBP spoiler  
**Pairing:** HPSS  
**Summary: **Post-war, a classical potion accident with unlikely result...  
**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc… I own nothing, make no money from anything, and am writing this purely for personal enjoyment…

**The one with the moonlight meeting**

**In the past…**

Lord Dermot was amused. Even at Avalon Wicca and Warlock Public School, pranks between houses weren't that entertaining. In his youth, he had been the king of pranks and had a favourite victim: his brother's house, the Red Branch _-Craebh Ruadh in Irish Gaelic-_ the elite house, they were Avalon's warriors. He had been in the house of Danu, the druids' house they were the 'Ravenclaw' of Avalon. Many thought that the Sacred Altar had made a mistake and should have put him in the bards' house: Taliesin.

Seeing Siofra playing pranks was like going through memory lane. What caught his eyes were her two friends. The lovely blond was quite different from her family. He had met the Blacks' patriarch: a dark magic expert and a fine and a deadly swordsman. Narcissa could be a 'changeling'; her magic was so opposite her parents' that it could be the only explanation. But Severus was most intriguing, his magic was grey there was no doubt but there was something different, almost fairy like but more powerful.

Dermot had noticed how the students from Hogwarts were overprotected. Most of them didn't believe in grey magic, the most ancient kind of witchcraft taught to men by high elves –the legendary beings- when all creatures magic and non-magical lived in peace. They were raised in black or white, good and evil… fortunately some of them knew the ancient way like Ravenclaw, Slytherin and some of Hufflepuff. Those houses still held a few knowledgeable but Gryffindors were too carefree and prejudice against dark and grey…

'_What a loss!'_

Siofra was lying on her belly in front of the fireplace. Severus was near, sited on an armchair and Cissa was reading a charm book in the sofa. It was Sunday afternoon, and the rain was pouring outside, and Siofra was bored. She sighed for the third time that day.

"O'Reilley, quit it! We know you're bored but sighing isn't going to change anything."

Said Severus never taking his eyes from his book.

"Why don't you do something about it…"

"Because Madame, I am not here to entertain you!"

Narcissa chuckled, this innocent banter between her friend and the dark haired boy were just signs of how important they have become for each other. She never had thought that she will one day be sited with a Snape from a lower branch. She had learnt to look deeper into a person than just the person's look and wealth. And she had now a true friend, Siofra made her more alive than she ever felt and she hoped that she will always have her in her life.

A falcon interrupted the squabble. The dark and silver bird flew to Siofra. There was a note:

_Dear Si, _

_Knowing you, you must be bored out of your mind. Why don't you and your companions join me for tea? I really want to meet them and I'm sure you have loads to tell me. Send Pea with your answer._

_Uncle Dermot_

_PS: Grandma sent a box of her delicacies._

"My uncle is inviting us for tea! Come on."

She quickly takes Severus' quill and writes her answer. Sending the note with Pea, she then takes Narcissa's hand leading her to their room:

"Sev, give us five minutes. Come on Cissa! "

Once the girls out of sight, Severus just sigh. He then heard Lestrange number two make an appearance.

"Well, Snape alone? Your mistress finally got tired of you?" He baited the other boy.

"Get loss, Lestrange!"

"Temper, temper… I hope you aren't thinking of dating her, she's way out of your league…"

"Why don't you leave me be the judge of that!"

Siofra interject. Rastaban Lestrange turned crimson and fled the room upon seeing the girls. There was an embarrassing silence.

"We should get going don't you think." Severus finally said and opened the door for them.

"Cissa will you go ahead?" Siofra asked her friend.

"Sure"

When the blond was a few step in front, the dark haired girl turned to her companion.

"I know this isn't the time to talk about it but I just want you to know that you are already very dear to me and anything that moron says should not make you doubt us. Let's just enjoy our afternoon, but we'll talk about it later."

"You're right… Siofra… thanks!"

Siofra smiled at him. Severus blushed.

"Come on my lady, we can't keep Narcissa and your uncle waiting!" He said playfully bowing before offering his arm.

Narcissa was waiting for her in front of Professor O'Reilley's quarters, she smiled when she saw Severus playful smirk and Siofra twinkling eyes. _'I prefer the both of you like that'._

Siofra knocked on the door. The door opened and the teenagers first saw an elegant living-room decorate in marine blue and pale yellow. On the small table a teapot and cups were already waiting for them.

"Come in! Get comfortable I'll be there in a minute."

The Slytherins went to the large sofa and sat. Just then Lord Dermot O'Reilley came out wearing a pink apron and holding a tray full of biscuit and a cake. Sev and Cissa were ogling the man has if they were seeing him for the first time, while Siofra just hide her face in her hands.

"Hello Miss Black, you look lovely as usual. But I'm afraid that your impersonation of a goldfish doesn't suit you…"

It was then that Severus let out a laugh, deep, rich and loud laugh. Siofra was mesmerized: it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

"Young master Snape, a pleasure to meet you. Siofra staring isn't lady like."

Said Uncle Dermot, winking at Severus.

He liked the young man, he was quick and bright, he would have been great in the house of Danu but therewas also a warrior spirit in him and now Dermot had plans to free it. Hogwarts didn't have many classes for warlocks and a lot of potential was spoiled for the Aurors division and the unspeakables. The British Warlock Society was small and elitist but they knew potential when they saw it, maybe if he convinced his cousin to organize a meeting between Hogwarts' seven years and the Society they could finally find the true gifted and train them in time.

"Uncle, you should change; I don't think that your apron is gentleman like."

Siofra said, pouting. Dermot had discovered that he loved embarrassing his niece. _'She is so like Conn.'_

"Will you like me to serve the tea?"

"Oh no! I'm your host today miss Black, let me. And as we are in private call me Uncle Dermot."

"I couldn't… I shouldn't…"

"Of course you can… sugar?"

"Alright, then you may call me Narcissa, Si-Uncle Dermot. And two spoon please."

"And for you, young man?"

"One spoon, please Sir…"

"Call me Uncle Dermot, I need to separate the Professor from myself."

He said his eyes twinkling.

"Why don't you tell me about your week?"

Siofra was happy to oblige, soon Severus was commenting her story and it sometimes turned into the friendly bickering that both Narcissa and Dermot loved to listen. _'I should write to mother about this, she will be ecstatic!'_

They were comparing pranks and ideas on potions, when the clock rang the dinner time.

"Well, we best be off. I'll walk with you to the Great Hall."

They arrived together, Dermot made his way to his seat after saying goodbye to the trio.

Nothing extraordinary happened that night. The Marauders were too occupy. Peter was talking Herbology with Alice (well trying to), James was outrageously flirting with Lily and tonight being the full moon, Remus was at the Whooping Willow… only Sirius was restless. _'I need to teach Snivellus a lesson! Since that girl arrived he's been strutting around school.'_

Only Siofra noticed Sirius' nervousness. Something was up. She then remembered that Remus wasn't there: full moon!

'_Damn, I'll have to keep an eye on Sev tonight'_

She then returned to the conversation her friends were having. But her worry face was visible enough for Dermot and Albus to notice, they both exchanged a look and nodded to each other. _'Keep an eye on the trio!'_

Severus got up before the girls and left for the Slytherin common room. Siofra finally noticed Sirius leaving his table. She got up making her excuses to Cissa and dashed out of the hall.

She then got her wand out:

"Point me to Severus!"

The light pointed to the direction of willow much to Si's fears. She started to run to the tree.

'_Please let me be there in time, Merlin!' she kept saying._

She finally saw two figures standing in front of the moving tree. The tallest seemed rather reluctant to follow the other. The tallest had to be her friend and no doubt that the other the Black heir.

"Severus! Stop!" She screamed…

**In the future…**

_'The time is near.'_

Lord Snape woke up sweating. The dream was back. Since he took the mantel of Brina, memories had started to change. Like the night of Black's prank. He never remembered who had saved him. He knew someone did save him that night but since he became count Snape, he felt that it had not been Potter senior.

Tamara and Liam have felt their master's agitation. The python crawled to settle on Snape's belly and the panther rested his head on the pillow near his master's head. Liam started to lick Severus' face, trying to will away the wrinkles of worry.

Suddenly, Tamara hissed to the door like danger was near. Severus sat up on his bed his wand at the ready. He was intrigue, Tamara could sense intruders but Brina didn't let anyone with ill design against its master enter the grounds. Then the door opened, Tamara and Liam were on battle stance: ready to bit and attack if needed.

But a strange glow appeared suddenly calming the animals. Severus was blinded for a while but he try to adjust his eyes and could distinguish a form…

"The time for us to meet has come my child."

Said the figure, now surrender by a familiar glow. RemindingSeverus of the gentle arms that cuddle him to sleep in his long forgotten childhood…

**Back to the Past... **

Siofra saw that neither figures heard her.

Sirius opened the trap from the Willow but before he could react a werewolf got out of it. Shocked, the Gryffindor transform into a dog and flee.

Siofra was running thinking about getting to Severus before Moony. Severus was paralyzed as if glued on his spot. Siofra felt her body crumble, it was changing, and then she understood: her male body was back. But she… He didn't want to waste any second. Running to Severus he got his wand out:

"Expelliarmus!"

The werewolf was sent a few meters backwards. He took his companion's hand and run. But Moony recovered fast and was after them.

"There's one way to lose him: the forbidden forest!"

"What? Potter?"

But Harry kept running to the forest. He didn't want to hurt Remus and if he could avoid it, he will. Unfortunately, he forgot that Moony was young here so ran faster than in the future. They were out of breath and he had no choice.

"Do you have your wand? I'm going to use the stunning spell, if we use it together we have more chances to stun him."

The Slytherin search for his wand.

"Damn! I lost it!"

Moony was approaching and just as he was about to charge and Harry was going to stun him, a glow appeared and the wolf seemed to lose all his violent urges. He sat like a dog happy to see his master. Harry turned and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen all dressed in white, long dark hair flowing and a smile almost angelic. The glow stopped. Severus' fainted but Harry caught him. The stranger smiled but turned to the wolf.

"Go back to the willow. You won't remember anything, but tonight you shall rest peacefully."

After petting the wolf on the head, he signalled to him to leave and leave he did.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm just a parent worrying about my child."

The beautiful stranger said caressing Severus's hair. His eyes were sad despise the smile. And watching closely, you could tell he was a man. A Beautiful man.

"You will make him happy, Harry Potter."

"Wait how do you know that and are you Severus' dad or something…"

"Oh no! I have nothing to do with that poor excuse of a parent. I'm much more than that."

"Siofra?"

They both turned to see, Dermot standing his wand out. Dermot got closer and lower his wand gaping at Harry and the man.

"Uncle Dermot…"

The stranger hold his hand at Harry and smile at Dermot.

"You are a Danu and they are trusted. Who I am is not of importance at the moment. Please do not reveal that you have met me. Severus won't remember until he furfills his destiny."

"You are beautiful!" Said Dermot finally finding his voice!

Harry a hand in front of his eyes. _'Even in situation like this he finds time to embarrass me.'_

"I mean I understand. On my oath to Danu and Avalon, I Dermot O'Reilley Lord of Coill shan't divulge the events of this night and…"

"I accept your oath. Take Severus to Hogwarts. Harry Potter, I shall see you again in an other time, don't mention anything to anyone but me or Lord Dermot."

The stranger's eyes were stern now. They softened when Harry nodded. Suddenly a glow appeared and took him, it was then that Harry noticed the pointed ears.

"Beautiful! Just …" said Dermot with a dreamy look.

"Come on! Severus needs to be in the infirmary and we must talk to Uncle Albus."

Both returned to Hogwarts, fortunately no one was strolling the halls. The infirmary Matron was shocked to learn that a Potter saved a Snape. But Dermot made sure she didn't check Harry and quickly left the hospital wing for the Headmaster's quarters.

"So you are a Potter in the future…" said Albus with his twinkling eyes.

"Yes but what are we going to do now that I'm a boy?"

"Well…"

"If I may cousin Albus, I think Harry should stay with me and rest. Evening brings counsel after all and tonight's events were tiring. I think calling our Potter first thing in the morning for a little talk before calling McGonagall might be a good idea…"

"Yes tomorrow it is! Goodnight my children."

* * *

**Note:** Here it is! My muses were dying for me to write it, so I'm glad that one is over... well now we are working on the next chappie of course... I would like to thank all of you who are still reading this. Hope you still like it! ;) 


	11. The one who fathered a bloodline

Title: Loving You Through Time

**Title:** Loving You Through Time.  
**Author:** Sylvanus  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** extremely OOC (I might use a few details from HBP and DH). **This chapter hasn't been betaed...  
Pairing:** HPSS  
**Summary: **Post-war, a classical potion accident with unlikely result... AU, in a world of clan, elves, time-travelling…  
**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc… I own nothing, make no money from anything, and am writing this purely for personal enjoyment…

**The one who fathered a bloodline**

_**In the present**_

Severus finally got a clear view of the intruder. Dressed in a long black cloak closed by an emerald brooch. Strangely he felt safe, he wasn't in any danger.

Two long pale arms got out of the cloak and the hands reached for the hood and lowered it, letting dark locks free. Severus was speechless! The person was gorgeous, his features were very delicate but what caught his attention were the eyes: darker than onyx rocks. Looking closely, the face looked familiar. While Severus was searching through his memory, Liam and Tamara crawled closer to the stranger who petted both of them. Then he sat on the bed and took off his coat, looking around before facing the young lord.

"Since you moved in, Brina has nearly regained her initial state. You have definitely the same taste than my beloved husband…"

"Who are you? How did you get in?"

Asked Severus, still shocked.

"Well that's rather mean! I know that I have a few portraits here. I think that I should have waited the morrow… how about getting dressed and meet me down in the donjons. No discussion! Get up young one!"

Taking Tamara in his arms he left the room. Liam looked at his master as if saying: 'well what are you waiting for?'

"You seem too eager to join this stranger; I have to bribe you to go into the woods!"

Severus said glaring at his pet, which was trying to drag him out of bed!

'Well, staying here won't give us answers!'

He quickly took his dressing gown and dashed to the donjons, Liam right behind him. The donjons are sealed to all but the master and his family. He had yet to visit it. In fact, Brina hadn't allowed him access. It had confused him but in the end he didn't want to question the manor's way. He was Lord of Brina but Brina had also a mind of his own, at one time it had refused access to former lords or even guests. Brina was one of the many reasons Voldemort had kept Severus' father at his side. It was said to hold knowledge beyond the wizarding world understanding. Severus only knew that the manor was alive and to contradict it will be foolish.

The donjons door was open. Severus went in and noticed that the place wasn't as gloomy he had imagine.

"The donjons change according to the prisoner."

Said the man standing at the end of the room. He waited for Severus to join him. He then put his hand on the wall and spoke:

"It is I my friend!"

The wall shivered and formed an arch and stairs appeared. Severus wasn't surprise, after all he was a wizard and magic was part of him but this stranger that knew him and his manor was unnerving! They got down the stairs, torches lighting as they got down. When they passed another arch, Severus noticed that paintings were decorating the walls, painting of faces so familiar to him.

"Well, finally a newcomer! I was starting despair that our bloodline had end up corrupted!"

"Shane, where are your manners! This is Severus Shay Sorley Snape. He is now master of the clan."

"Dear gods he looks like…"

"We will talk later my child. "

They continued to walk and every now and then a painting was seen; they all bowed proudly their head to the visitors.

They enter a new arch, and they found themselves in a large cavern like room. In the middle of a waterfall stood the painting of a man. Severus was shocked.

"Yes he does look like you; you even share the same first name."

"Scilti!" the eyes of the man was turned to Severus' visitor.

"Yes it is I my beloved. I am sorry for being away for this long…"

"There is no need to apologize. I understand more than you think. Brina was enough to keep me occupied. Now, Severus come nearer, I can't see you."

"Who are you?" Severus finally asked.

"He is your ancestor and my dearest husband: Severus Endamion Snape."

Severus was shocked, those two pretended to be the fonder of his bloodline.

"It's impossible…"

"But here we are, my child."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, I am a high elf, and the legend on our life expectancy is true. This is just a magical portrait with memories of my Severus. Here is the heart of Brina, where you will finally receive the last part of the magic that comes with the title of 'Lord of Brina'. Those that live on the land will feel the change and none of them can doubt you. Even the dissident branch of the clan."

"How is that possible?"

"Severus not all Lords of the line have receive full magic. Brina's soul chooses to give it to those that are trust worthy. She was proud when you were name, because like Severus Endamion Snape IV, your grand-cousin, you can use elfin magic. Since always you've been using it. Your wand has one of my father's hairs in his core."

"I'm part Elf? I'm been using elfin magic?"

"Yes, little one. I'm been teaching you from afar. I tried my best, but that idiot Tobias was always on the way. I couldn't save your mother because there are laws on disturbing Destiny's web."

Scilti took Severus in his arms and as if the weight of the world was lifting itself from the young Lord shoulders, Severus cried. Scilti rubbed his back as he used to do when Severus was a child and hummed a lullaby. The veil covering memories long forgotten was unveiled.

A tiny shiny light came from nowhere and started dancing around them. The high elf laughed.

"Yes Brina I know you are excited. Severus this is Brina."

Suddenly the light became bigger and a there in the centre of the room stood a shiny figure with wings. Severus didn't feel afraid he was walking serene to the figure, extending his hand to touch it.

The touch was the stimulus needed to awaken a fire long forgotten inside the young count. He felt that a part of him was filling itself. He was now a full entity: Brina. Full but, strangely, not yet complete.

The lands of Brina felt it. The centaurs, werewolves, dwarves, goblins, house-elves, fairies, pixies… all started to chant: a new era of prosperity had begun. A master, their true Lord had risen.

"I can understand you… I can hear them…"

"You are now linked to Brina in all way. You are also the heart of Brina!"

_**In the past…**_

Dumbledore was sat in his office watching his fireplace. He had contacted his cousin. Catrin had made a breakthrough on the potion. He wasn't certain if it would work but with tonight's event they needed to act fast. The fireplace started to flair and the elegant figure of Lady Catrin appeared.

"Where is Sifry? Albus?"

"Calm down, he's staying with Dermot tonight. We have to find a solution; after all you can't just suddenly have a grandson, people aren't that stupid…"

"I think we could have pulled it off. They need a little bit more of gossip to live. Life is very dull now days."

"From what Dermot told me young Severus won't remember a thing, well except that he was saved by someone looking like young mister Potter…"

"Albus, you worry too much and you are so used to create difficult solutions to simple problems. I remember when you decided to transfigure a spoon into the wedding rings you lost the day of my bonding in stead of contacting the jeweller for the spares … "

Catrin was silently laughing. She raised her wand and made a tray of tea appeared.

"It's really simple: I know you aren't allowed to meddle into other's mind but you can cast a suggestion spell on the Potter heir. Make him assume that he was there last night. As for Siofra, a glamour spell will help until we can figure out what to do. You do remember that Dermot is an expert in glamour. We can pull it off!!"

She said while serving tea.

Trust Catrin to find everything simple. He remembered their first meeting when Rufus invited him for their annual visit to Ireland. Rufus was eager to introduce his future fiancée to his favourite cousin. Catrin had dark brown locks, not too tall and her eyes twinkled with mischief like today. She was the youngest of a new wizarding family. Her free spirit had conquered the old Lady O'Reilley. Catrin, like Rufus, only saw adventures in life, and deep inside Albus knew that Rufus was living an after life of adventures.

"Yes we can pull it off! Let's join the children for breakfast…"

"About the boy that was injured, is it true that he's dating Siofra?"

"Ah! You did ask Dermot to report to you?"

"Let's go wake the children and discuss the new plans."

Lady Catrin just smiled and took her cousin's arm and let him lead them to Dermot's quarters.

Dermot hadn't managed to sleep all night. It's not everyday, a wizard meets a high elf. The most mythical magical being! He never felt like this before. For a minute he had felt his magical core singing, he couldn't stop reliving the scene. Legend says that Avalon Wicca and Warlock Public School was the only school that the last elves build before leaving the human realm. His house, the Danu's house was said to select student with elfin magic potential. Danu also had fewer students than the other houses. He knew he could do different magic than most wizards. And last night, he had seen the most beautiful creature in the world.

"Dermot! Si!"

Lady Catrin was rushing through her son's quarters, yelling at no one and anything in particular. Dermot came out of his room. Shushing to his mother all the way…

"Si is finally asleep. She is magically drained. I gave her potion so she can relax."

"Oh! Poor child… is she back in her female form?"

"Not since I last saw her… where are my manners! Forgive me mother! Have a seat…"

"Excellent idea! Catrin, dear cousin, come sit down, I think that Dermot can tell you more about their evening escapade." Added Albus.

Dermot told them about the werewolf incident, the rescue of young Snape by Siofra turning into her original self under the moon light, of course excluding the beautiful elf and anything related.

"Oh, that's right it was the full moon just yesterday! Maybe it has a link with the solution…"

Said Lady Catrin with a pensive smile. Anyone knowing her could see she was reviewing every one of her theories. She was a formidable potion mistress. The Guild of Potion Masters regarded her with respect and her views were always important for them. And she also has an extensive knowledge of herbiology.

"Albus that may be interesting for my research it may even be only half of Si's problem. I'm starting to think that a potion wasn't use to send her here…"

"But she only remembers the potion, she said she hadn't notice anything…"

"Uncle Albus not every spell can be detected, I think there's more to this than a potion."

"Dermot is right! What I found so far is the basic ingredients for a changing potion and something that I can't quite put my finger on, but nothing that could make a travelling potion."

"Well, if what you say it's true then someone was planning to send Siofra here but why?"

"That Albus is ours to find. This is getting more and more exiting!" Said Catrin with a secretive smile.

"But do not forget that Siofra will need us more than ever if someone is behind this…"

Both elders nodded to the young Lord.

"First we'll wait and see how Si is doing and if any change occurred since the transformation. If not Dermot dear we will need your strongest glamour ever!"

Siofra chose that moment to enter the living room.

"Grandma?"

The adults turned to the new voice. It was a dark haired boy, with big green eyes that was standing in front of them. Spending the last few months as a girl had brought change on Harry. He wasn't a carbon copy of his father but delightful mix of both his parents but more feminine.

Noticing that he didn't need his glasses anymore even in his male form had surprise him but he wasn't disappointed.

"Oh dear Merlin!"

"What? I Know I have changed a bit from what I looked like in future …"

"It's not that Si… euh… you look just like Conn at your age!" Said a shocked Dermot.

Lady Catrin got up from her seat and took Harry into her arms. Dermot was right; the young man really looked like Conn, her first born.

"Fascinating! We need to check your ancestral Tree dear child." Added Albus Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?"

"This must be more than a coincidence! Conn used to live Ireland for weeks without reason and I did suspect he had a lover… maybe… would you darling child let us check? "Said Catrin looking in confused eyes.

"But what if we aren't related? You could be very disappointed."

"Oh no! You have become family long since I met you and it will stay that way whatever the outcome. Would you consider looking at you ancestral Tree?"

"How do you do it?" Finally Harry asked.

He was seeing this as maybe gaining a family through Blood. Other relatives than the horrible Dursleys.

"We only need a piece of paper, a drop of your blood and one drop from Catrin so we can used the relationship spell. It's too dangerous to ask for the full tree." Said Albus.

"So we won't change the future. It seems Destiny brought you here. But the laws of nature forbid us from knowing too much detail from the future. That's why seers speak in metaphors and riddles."

Added Dermot while retrieving a blank page and his ritual knife. They gathered around the piece of paper and Dermot gave the knife to his mother. Lady Catrin pricked her finger with the knife and a drop of blood fell on the blank page. She then gave the knife to Harry who did the same.

"Ostendo sum prosapia link!" Said Albus with his wand on the paper.

First a hallo of light appeared above the paper. It grew then it was absorbed by drops of blood. The drops rearranged itself into letters.

The room was silent.

_**Present time**_

Scilti used a mobilicorpus spell on his heir. Severus needed to rest now. He had so much to learn to become a Lord.

Scilti also knew that the other branch of his human family will have sense the shift. And soon family members will try everything to gain the trust of the new head of the family. He knew that most were waiting to strike the last of his direct branch. He won't let it happen. Severus needed to find the perfect Lordess or Lady to stand by him.

They were re-entering the dungeons when Scilti sensed lord Dermot. Well, the man hadn't change much since the last time they met. But Scilti was certain that his eyes were more twinkling than ever. Trust a druid of Danu to find this situation amusing.

"By the gods! I always knew I'll see you again."

"We will talk later young Lord. My heir needs to rest."

Dermot didn't move; he was on cloud 9. This was a dream come true. He barely register that the elf left the dungeons. He started to follow him to Severus's room.

"Is he alright? I have sense a sort of magical change in the manor…"

"Do not worry. All is fine in Brina now. Severus will be safer from now on. I'm sure you know the way to your rooms. I'll see you in the morrow."

He was about to answer but the doors to the Master wing closed in front of him.

'Since when are there doors in this part of the manor?' He thought with a smile.

He felt that Destiny's designs were finally unfolding.

* * *

**NOTE**: HI! It's been years since I updated! Decided it was time to get back on this "horse" and pushing it to the finish line. I had this chapter finished a few weeks after the previous one but forgot about it. I'm an HORRIBLE person for doing so... SORRY SORRY! This chapter hasn't been betaed... yet, I was wondering if someone was interested...


	12. The one with the blue dust

**Title: Loving You Through Time**

**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** extremely OOC! Definitely AU! Planning to go slash so beware non-slash reader!  
**Pairing:** HPSS

**Summary: **Post-war, a classical potion accident with unlikely result.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc.. I own nothing, make no money from anything, and am writing this purely for personal enjoyment

**The one ****where the blue dust**

**In the past**

"_Ostendo sum prosapia link!" Said Albus with his wand on the paper. _

_First a hallo of light appeared above the paper. It grew then it was absorbed by drops of blood. The drops rearranged itself into letters. _

_The room was silent._

Conn O'Reilley's name had appeared on the paper. Harry-Siofra was speechless. Lady Catrin's arms linked around the young man, since Siofra's arrival she had felt her son's presence near her. Destiny had brought her missing family to her. And she would do anything to help the youth.

"Well, trust Conn to hide such important part of his life."

Said Dermot who was now holding the paper. He wasn't angry or anything but sad. Sad that his older brother didn't trust him enough to tell him about his lover. Catrin turned to her second born returning the sad smile.

"I think he never thought that he will be living us this early. I know he would have told us. We can't predict the future. Some things are meant to happen even if we don't like it."

With that said she embraced her son, "He wouldn't want you to dwell on it, now we have something to look forward to."

"How about some lemon drops?"

Everyone turned to Albus Dumbledore whose eyes were shining with happiness.

"A good cup of tea is always drunk with biscuits, Albus!" glared Lady Catrin.

**In the present**** day**

"_Do not worry. All is fine in Brina now. Severus will be safer from now on. I'm sure you know the way to your rooms. I'll see you in the morrow."_

_Lord Dermot__ was about to answer but the doors to the Master wing closed in front of him._

'_Since when are there doors in this part of the manor?' He thought with a smile. _

_He felt that Destiny's designs were finally unfolding._

Lordess Scilti tucked Severus in his bed and let Liam and Tamara settle around him.

"Sleep young one, tomorrow you will take a much bigger role not only in the British Wizarding Society but in the Magical World ."

He said while watching his heir.

_The morning after… _

Severus had never slept this well since his seventh year at Hogwarts. He felt that his face was being licked.

"Liam, stop it", he said while not opening his eyes. Then his mind wondered to the previous night. At that moment everything came crashing back into his mind. High elf, Brina and portrait of ancestors… He bolted out of his bed. Throwing Tamara, who had been resting on his chest, on the floor.

"Careful, dear child or you'll hurt someone." He heard.

The high elf was standing at the entrance of his room. He couldn't help staring.

"No time to stare, Severus. Get dress, we have a long day ahead of us. And your guests will join us soon."

That said, he turned and left the room leaving a flustered wizard behind him. Tamara chose that moment make her presence known, hissing angrily. Severus looked at her, smirking.

"Well, I guess I better join him."

He had felt in his mind Brina's happiness, he didn't know how he knew that, but it was like having an old friend near him. Scilti's presence didn't bother him at all. He just knew that everything was doing great.

_**In the dinning room…**_

Scilti was being served by Darwin, when the young Lord joined him. Severus raised an eyebrow, Darwin had out done himself: the dinning room was reserved for dinner and important occasion, rarely for breakfast.

"Ah! Severus, come and join me. Darwin picked my favourite fruits from the garden, would you like some?"

"I would prefer coffee."

"You really should eat more this morning, I have a feeling that we might get visitors today."

"How would you know that?"

"Don't play ignorant, my child. You know it as well, you can feel it."

Severus didn't say anything; he took his coffee and started to fill his plate with fruits. He knew the Lordess was right, and the fruits looked delicious. While he was serving himself, Liam had joined them but instead settled at Scilti's feet. Dermot chose that moment to barge into the dinning room.

"Morning, Severus." He said cheerfully, holding a bouquet of white camellias in his hand.

"Morning Lord Dermot. Let me introduce Lordess Scilti of Brina"

Lord Dermot walked to the Lordess and offered him the camellias. Scilti was taken aback. Severus just stared, and then rolled his eyes a small smile forming.

"I went for a walk this morning and I thought that it would look ill-mannered if I didn't get something for Brina's Lordess."

Scilti took the flowers but still looking bewildered by the gesture.

"Argghh"

Everybody turned to the sound. Neville Longbottom was crawling and his face looked as white as the camellias. Tamara had tied herself around the poor boy's legs hissing victoriously.

Scilti just got up and took the python in his arms. He gave a small smile to Neville.

"Tamara just wanted to play. Severus you should give your apprentice his duties for the day. Our visitors will be here soon."

With that said Scilti left the room. Lord Dermot had a dreamy look while Neville was too shocked to react. Severus got up and looked at his apprentice shaking his face.

"Mr Longbottom that was one of your worst entrance. As today I won't have time to supervise your brewing, Darwin will introduce you to my gardener. You will assist him, I trust that won't be too difficult for you. Finish your breakfast."

And to Lord Dermot he added.

"I will see you at lunch, as I'm afraid I can't be much of a host today. Would you mind keeping an eye on him?"

Lord Dermot pouted; he seems he won't have a moment alone with the Lordess. But he didn't get to answer. Severus had left without waiting for his answer.

"Well, young Neville lets eat before leaving for the greenhouses. I know when we are not needed in the manor."

Severus joined Scilti in what had been the ballroom; he had heard stories of about the sumptuous balls Lord Severus Endamion Snape IV gave at Brina at a time where the British Family Council ruled the Wizarding Society. There used to be a throne in front of the room as he vaguely recalled.

"Come here my child", called Scilti. He was waiting to where the throne had been.

Once he stepped there, he felt his magical core singing and the room started to change. The doors of the ballroom had become bigger. The large windows opened finally letting the sun in. A platform from under his feet, and by instinct he stretched his hand and he felt the magic changing the platform in a dark marble colour. And finally the throne appeared. And turned and looked around, he sighed. He felt more at home. This was his, he knew it now. What ever was to come he will face it.

"I knew you'll like it. You are a natural, you've always been. Now let's get the visitors in. Darwin!"

Darwin opened the door; it was then that Severus that his butler was wearing a more formal uniform.

Clearing his voice, the goblin started calling names:

"Cave leader Russus and Madam Mimine and their heir Crikles the young."

Three dwarves entered head high.

"Dillion administrator Crossrack and Gringotts senior administrator Graphock"

Two goblins smaller than Darwin, but that didn't mean they couldn't defend themselves, followed.

"Centaur Gaius and Centaur Lani"

A dark centaur and to Severus surprise a female who looked older than her companion entered and joined the dwarves. The dwarves were at the left of Severus with the centaurs and the goblins at his right.

"Pack leader Joseph Fern of the Fern Clan, Pack Healer Aoife O'Finn and Pack Heir Andrew Fern."

Three cloaked figures entered. Strangely Severus didn't feel nervous as he always was when he was near Lupin. He felt that these were his people. _'They won't harm me'_ he said to himself. As to confirm his thought, a small warm feeling seemed to settle inside him. And he also felt Lordess Scilti's hand on his shoulder, and he looked up to see him smiling. The Fern representatives settled at his left.

"Solicitor and lawyer of Brina Grapcrank"

The old goblin joined the other goblins. Darwin closed the doors, and settled in front of the entrance. Scilti smiled at the guests. They were what made Brina so important; the most important magical beings were represented.

"Welcome, I thank you for responding to Brina's call. Please step forward for your greetings." Said Scilti.

With that said. The dwarves approached the platform and bowed to the two Lords.

"The Caves send their wishes to you my Lord, we are willing to serve you as we have your ancestors." Said the Cave Leader. And he presented a chrysocola stone to the young Lord.

Severus stood and took it, saying, "We accept your gift. And I consider this a renewal of our alliance."

Bowing again the dwarves stepped back. And it was the goblins turned.

"Dillion sends his greeting. The goblins of Dillion welcome you as their new guardian and ally. I'm here to present you with Dillion's key. We await your visit to the city in a near future." Said Dillion's administrator.

"And the Goblin King and his subjects send his support to you and your own." Added the senior administrator.

"Thank you tell Dillion that I will come as soon as I can. I'm happy that I can count on the Goblin people's support."

Then came the centaurs, the female centaur was the one to speak.

"We have been waiting for the change since we saw it. Our herd presents his greetings. Uranus has shone for you last night."

"Thank you and I hope that the changes that Uranus brings will only strengthen our relationship." Severus added.

He looked around again as the Centaurs settled among the other guests. He felt that something missing, he didn't know how but he felt his magic searching way beyond the manor. He it searched the gardens then the nearby woods, reaching out for that itching sensation. And then he felt it. Severus opened his eyes, pitch black orbs were staring at the people of Brina. All of them have felt the change in his magic and the sight before them had rendered them speechless. The windows were opened as if the wind had invited itself, bringing in a dark blue dust. It stopped in mid air and approached the throne. Most of the guest stared curiously at the strange dust.

Lordess Scilti stepped down the throne and gave a small bow.

"Welcome back my friend." He said.

The dust started to twirl soon forming a small tornedo. And what had once been dust and wind turned into a woman with dark blue skin, with long ebony hair, lips as red as blood and long finger nails.

"Greetings to you Scilti, my friend!"

She turned her gaze at Severus and bowed.

"I am Arlen of Breena. Daughter of Orla, the fairy queen."

That brought a gasp from all present.

"I bring greetings from my mother to you, Lord Severus, Master of Brina."

Severus didn't know why he wasn't shocked or more nervous. He felt himself rise and walk to the Lady, extending his hands which she took. He bowed and said:

"I am honoured to have you among my guests. I hope you will grace us with your presence for as long as you wish. "

She smiled, her eyes sparkling. She nodded at the human and turned to her old friend. Scilti took her hands and smiled, inviting her to stand near. He looked back at the representatives of the people of Brina. They have always been protected by Brina's laws and were not dependant on the Ministry of Magic. Three centuries ago, the Magical Council had refused entry to a member of the Wizardry World, because of his corrupted mind. Only a Snape or Scilti had stand when the Council demanded a representative. This was the birth of a new era an opportunity to reunite the realms of all magical beings. It seems that his heir's magic had reached out to the Council.

"My friend we thank you for you visit, you are welcome to join us as we soon will be celebrating Lughnasadh." He said with a smile.

All of them agreed. Lughnasadh will be ideal moment to show off their skills and prove their loyalty to their new leader. Each said their goodbyes eager to report to their clan. Only the fairy was left.

"Lughnasadh! Ideal for a new beginning! Mother will want to send a delegation. It's been a while since we have celebrated it in this realm. Young Lord I will be staying here to await the festivities."

"You haven't change always inviting yourself to other's home."

"No, no, Scilti. This time your lovely heir invited me."

Severus who was still staring at the two mystical beings both in awed and embarrassment.

"I'm afraid that I don't remember inviting you my lady."

"Yesterday, Brina gave you your full inheritance, that added to your own magic was not only sensed in Brina but in our realm too. Beautiful! Mother hasn't sense such use of Gray magic since that night the Syltherin heir was reduced to a bodiless soul. Your magic called us and guided me here. And we fairies can't enter a place without being invited in or accompanying by a person who was invited."

"But some of you know a way to enter without invitation." Scilti added with a smirk.

Severus just sighed, and allowed a small smirk to grace his face. He summoned Darwin.

Darwin entered and bowed.

"Darwin, we will have lunch in the gardens, please notify Lord Dermot and Mr Longbottom. Also add a place for Lady Arlen and make sure to have a room ready for her as her ladyship as decided to stay." He said to his head butler.

**In the past**

_**Somewhere in Forbidden Forest **_

A high elf was strolling through the thick bushes and trees. He stopped at a brook. He soon found himself surrender by blue dust.

"I hope you know what you are doing, my friend." A voice said.

A blue skinned woman appeared, her red blooded lips smirking at the elf.

"Soon a new era shall arrive. The boy-who-will-defeat was needed. It is time to prepare my bloodline for what is to come. I didn't remember that the spell having a side-effect."

"The female thing? My future self wouldn't do that! Not even I will disobey the Oracle. That was quite a spectacle though."

"Our realms have been separated for too long. It will take time, and the human war that is to come won't last and it will bring forth more questions on the way this Ministry of Magic rules." Scilti added staring at the sky.

"I understand. That doesn't mean that we can't gossip about that Wizard that was with the children." She smirked seing the flustered face of her companion.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Needed a short chapter to get back into it... Just graduated from my community college! I guess I wanted to post a short chapter (unbetaed), to see if there's still interest and get back on the saddle step by step. My fic is AU so don't bitch about it having no link to the canon. I wanted to create some kind of social hierarchy with loads of strange names and titles. I'm sorry if I misspell the gaelic words or not faithful to the celtic religions. I just think that gaelic is the most foreign and mysterious culture in western Europe, that could be use as basic to my AU. Thanks for reading! Hope you still like it!


End file.
